Rainy Days
by Witty Lady
Summary: High School AU. Everyone is paired up to be parents to a fake baby. Who knows what will happen? Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Darling Pan, and Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains the following ships, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Darling Pan, Rumbelle, and Snowing! This is an AU where there is no Enchanted forest or curse! Peter isn't Rumple's father! **

* * *

Chapter One

Emma groaned as she heard the final assignment to pass this class. They had to take care of a baby doll for the month! She would have been just fine if they could take care of the doll alone. There are a bunch of single parents that have raised their kids, right? But no, Mrs. Sparrow just had to pair everybody together! Charming and Snow were paired together, naturally. They were the class couple, everyone's favorite. Peter and Wendy were paired together. Wendy looked afraid and Peter just rolled his eyes and placed his feet on top of the chair. Mrs. Sparrow yelled at him to get his feet off the "expensive" chair. Belle and Rumpelstilskin were paired together. Belle nodded and then headed back to her back while Rumpelstilskin smiled to himself. The next to last pair, (it was a very small class), was Regina and Robin. Regina scoffed and Robin gave glares to Regina and Mrs. Sparrow. Emma didn't see why the others had trouble, she got the worst partner in the history of partners! Killian Jones, more known as Hook. He was called Hook because he went after every girl he could see.

Killian came up to Emma and then gave her one of his famous lop-sided smiles. "I guess you're my wife? How about a kiss, lass? Just for old times sake?" He leaned his cheek towards her and Emma shoved him away.

"The only reason why we are together is because of this stupid baby doll thing. I don't give a crap about you or your many girlfriends, Hook. We do this my way and my way only. Got it?" Emma questioned. She remembered when she used to date Neal. When he moved away, it really hurt Emma and she vowed that she would never date again, until later. She didn't want to go through that pain once more.

"Alright, I understand. Moving to different matters, we have to decide if the baby is a boy or girl." Killian said smiling. Emma rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the desk. She didn't really care, as long as she got a good grade, it didn't matter. "How about a lad?" Emma nodded, happy that Killian was being sensible. "What about a name? You have any ideas?"

"Henry!" Emma blurted. It just came to mind. Emma covered her mouth and stared to make sure that there weren't any funny looks coming her away. Killian nodded.

"I think that's a nice name." Hook said. He grabbed Emma's arm and led her to the front desk where Mrs. Sparrow asked if they wanted a girl or a boy. Hook said a boy. Then, she asked for the child's name. "Henry Jones." Emma slapped his arm.

"He's not taking your last name, Ho-Killian." The adults at the school didn't know that Hook was nothing but a nickname for Killian. "Henry Swan-Jones. He's taking both of our names." Mrs. Sparrow nodded and wrote the names down. She handed Henry to Emma. Emma cradled the baby doll to her chest and smiled. He was very adorable, she had to agree, for a baby doll. Emma suddenly felt protective of the baby, as if it were her own. Rocking it felt so natural as she headed back to her desk. Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and swayed side to side with her, but Emma shrugged away.

"So you'll take the baby home the first night?"

"Alright, but you are coming home with me so that we can take care of our child. Mrs. Sparrow is also grading us on how well we are as partners," Emma shuddered, "and parents." Hook nodded and started to shove his stuff in his backpack. On the way out, he gave a wink to Emma.

"See you soon, Swan."

* * *

Regina was glad that Robin would have the baby the first night. The last thing that she needed was an annoying sobbing child that would disrupt her evening. If there was one thing that she hated, it was small children. They annoyed her like no tomorrow. Thankfully, her sister, Zelena, was at college. She would make fun of Regina if she was seen with it. Robin had devised a schedule. They would alternate every two days and on weekends, Friday to Sunday, they would work together. _I knew I shouldn't have taken this class. This class is meant for Charming and Snow, the two sappy romances who think true love came from seeing each other. _

This was going to be a long painful month for Regina.

* * *

Peter understood children. He thinks like a young child. This project would be a breeze but sadly that Wendy girl had to ruin it for him. Peter had suggested to play "target practice" with the kid, but Wendy was snapping that a child needed to be nurtured and cared for. If Peter could go to another high school, he would, but Storybrooke wasn't a large town. Peter snatched the child out of Wendy's hands and she started to protest, "Peter! I was busy rocking it!"

They were at his house. His parents weren't home, as usual. Normally, Peter relished the silence of the house, but the wails of Felix, the baby, and Wendy's shrill protests was enough to want to flee his home. Peter started to rock the baby and shush it. He jumped around the room and kept the rocking going. Felix wailed even louder. "Relax, Wendy! Our little Felix should be fine!" Wendy came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and then took the baby gently out of his arms. Peter's face flushed. He had a bit of a crush on Wendy.

"Thank you, dearest." She gave Felix some fake milk from the bottle and then set him down in the car seat provided. She started to hum a lullaby to Felix who was now cooing. Eventually, the doll stopped crying. It made sleeping sounds that a baby would. Peter shuddered, it was a bit eerie for his tastes. "See, Felix is now asleep."

"What do we do now? The kid's asleep?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Wendy suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to fireflower815, CocoRocks, Little Missus, and Guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I never had story so popular in the first chapter! I named the Snowing baby Nela which is a female version of Neal. Also, you get to decide what the Rumbelle baby gender is. This chapter is similar to the first. I might try the slow romance thing. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Nela had started to cry again. Charming had to run and snatch the baby from the carrier. He supported her head and rocked her back and forth as Mrs. Sparrow taught them. Being a father definitely took a toll on Charming. For the past two days, the constant crying, screaming, and cooing made Charming feel as if his head was about to explode. Mrs. Sparrow had established that the child was to stay with one parent for two nights and the other for the next two nights. "You're not hungry, how about some milk? Here comes dada, open wide!" He let the bottle touch Nela's lips and she drank from it. Nela started to fussing again. Charming burped Nela and then she stopped shrieking and started to fall asleep. Snow was to get the baby tomorrow. Charming placed the baby in the carrier.

Then, he picked up the phone and dialed Snow's number. "Hey, Snow. Can you take Nela now? The kid's giving me a headache! Also, you want to hang out to night? Oh, you're busy? With what? The baby, never mind." Charming laid down on the couch and sighed. The baby started to cry again. He used a pillow to smack his head in over and over again. That baby just didn't know how to be quiet!

_Snow's coming. I'll be okay. _

* * *

Killian was a bit upset when he realised that he needed to get Henry tomorrow. Honestly, he kind of wished that Emma would just take care of the little lad. Why did it have to be every two days? Is it so that they could hear the baby's wails? Whatever it was, Killian knew it would be a living hell. The doorbell rang and Killian made sure to take his time getting there. He knew that Emma would be coming over to drop off the baby. Killian wished it wasn't so soon, but then again, Emma could be unpredictable. Killian placed on his best smile and opened the door, "Emma, how unexpected."

"Shut it, Hook. I'm already in a bad mood. This damn baby kept me up all last night." Emma sighed and handed their little Henry to Killian. Then, she rubbed her temples and moaned. Killian looked a bit worried. To be honest, he didn't want Emma to feel all cranky and upset.

"Are you okay, Emma? Do you need something?" Killian asked sweetly. He led Emma inside and closed the door. She stopped rubbing her temples and stared at Killian. Then, Emma shook her head as the silence came in. Killian bit his lip, hoping that she would stay for a while. Peter and Wendy stayed with each other on the first day with their creepy doll, Felix. "Maybe you would like to stay here for a while?"

"Why are you being so sweet?" Emma asked. Killian expected a hard edge to her voice. She had been like that since Neal had left. Fortunately, Emma seemed more befuddled than angry. _I want you to stay with me. Is that such a crime? _That was what Killian wanted to say, but he knew that Emma Swan hated him. That doesn't mean he can't try. "Well, I suppose I can stay...if you make sure that Henry won't cry again!"

"Consider it done!" Killian beamed. Emma giggled at his demeanour. Killian couldn't help his leaping heart. That was the first time Emma had laughed and smiled since Neal had left.

* * *

Peter had kept Felix for the first two days and now it was Wendy's turn. Honestly, she didn't mind having little Felix with them. Everyone in the class was constantly complaining that their babies were too much to take care of, but not the little angel Felix. Peter said that he cried a lot and his diaper constantly was in need of changing. _Peter was just being a baby like Felix. _Wendy said as she fed Felix the bottle. She hummed a little lullaby even though the computer didn't understand it. Though, Wendy's mind was far from the care of Felix.

She couldn't help but to think about the first day Peter and Wendy had the baby. Wendy used to be appalled by Peter's childishness. The boy was seventeen and sometimes acted like he was three. When they saw that movie together, even though it was Peter's choice, she felt different. Wendy had no idea why Peter choose horror, but she kept leaping into his arms to cover her face. Peter seemed pretty smug with that. His arms felt comforting, considering the man-child he could be. Wendy had nightmares that night, her parents never allowed her to watch horror.

By the time Wendy drifted away from her thoughts, she saw that baby Felix was already sound asleep in his mother's arms. Wendy kissed the top of his forehead like a real baby and placed him in the baby carrier. Wendy enjoyed the peace and quiet for one minute before her phone went off and Felix was shrieking.

* * *

Roland was to be in Regina's care today. Regina felt fine that she didn't have to care for the baby on the first two days. She couldn't handle it. Regina had much more to be doing than to stay with the baby everywhere she went. Regina felt as if people and kids from her school would think that she is a teen parent when she most certainly isn't. The doorbell rang.

"Regina, dear! Robin is here to see you!" Regina's father shouted.

"Coming!"

Regina raced down the steps to Robin who gently handed her the baby doll. Regina stared into its eyes for the first time. It looked so sweet and innocent, but Regina knew that this thing would keep her up all night. "I know, it looks like that now. You should see it screaming." Robin commented. They both chuckled.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Regina blurted. Her cheeks flushed red. _Why did I say that? I know I like him, but that is got to be the worst thing I could say ever. _

"Sorry, Regina, but I have plans with the family." Robin said. Regina nodded.

When the door closed, Regina was definitely upset, but she had the baby to take care of. "My two boys." she sighed. Regina only had a father. She lost her mother, Cora, years ago in a car accident. To Regina's surprise, she actually missed the heartless woman.

Regina sat on the couch and started to rock Roland back and forth. The baby stirred a bit and then started to whimper. Regina couldn't help but to chuckle. "You want your bottle, little one?" She fed the bottle to Roland. At that time, Regina didn't feel like the brutish girl she could be at school. She felt like a mother to a child who needed her. Finally, someone who could love her and need her.

_I guess this project isn't that bad. _

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if there are some repetitive things. This comes through the eyes of everyone. This chapter covered every ship, but Rumbelle. It will come first next chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! Also, I'm not familiar with how a baby simulator works, so bear with me! **

**fireflower815: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the second chapter! I just hope that Peter doesn't kill little Felix! **

**CocoRocks: I referred their baby as Nela because I didn't want all of the couples to have a boy. Therefore, I made a female version of Neal. Sorry for the confusion. **

**belle: Thanks for the name suggestion! The chapter starts out with Belle! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Belle wasn't all that excited to be with Rumpelstilskin. She had heard terrible things about him, most that pertain to his deals. He was the ladder in social success of Storybrooke High School. Belle had heard that Rumpelstilskin could make or break your popularity, not that she had any. Belle was known as the annoyingly kind bookworm that just hung around the library and read. Rumours had been spread that she actually lived in the library, but Belle ignored it. Only one more year of high school than she could go to college and be with the people she wants to be. The people who actually value books and intelligence.

Belle was to take Rose, their baby, home at first. She didn't mind, honestly. Belle took care of Jefferson's little sister, Alice, every Saturday, therefore she loved working with small children. Belle had her right hand on the stroller and a book in her left hand. Belle devoured the words while she pushed Rose in the stroller on the way home. She hoped to beat the rush of kids. Belle was petite, therefore could be trampled with the baby by the outbreak of teenagers leaving the school.

Laughter pounded in her ears. Belle stopped pushing the stroller and stared up from her book. She scoffed and then placed a bookmark in her book. After, she shoved it in her backpack. Belle placed her left hand on the stroller's bars. Her grip tightened and she paled. These were the boys, including her ex-boyfriend, Gaston, that bullied her everyday. Belle tried not to shake. She would not show them weakness. _I am strong. I am _not _a damsel in distress._ Belle took a deep breath and allowed their insults to blow away from her like the wind.

"Nice baby, Belle. I'm surprised that the poor kid's isn't dead yet." Gaston jeered which allowed him and his cronies to burst in laughter. Belle regretted the fact that she was so pale because her cheeks reddened which gave them the opportunity to insult her more. "I didn't know you were such a bad mother."

"Look, Gaston, that damn kid would be dead within the hour." Another one of his friends laughed.

Belle rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the gang but she knew that she wouldn't make it. Gaston and his friends were blocking the way for her which definitely sucked. Belle devised a plan. She was small enough to duck under them when they least expected it. Belle tried to push her way through, but Gaston used his arm to push her scrawny body back. Belle kicked him in the shin. Big mistake. Gaston grabbed Belle's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. Belle squinted her eyes shut, not wanting to face whatever would happen to her.

"Looks like the bookworm's got power." Gaston said.

Suddenly, Belle felt all of Gaston's weight off of her. She sighed in relief and sank the ground. Belle opened her eyes to find Gaston running in one direction while his friends were running in another. They kept shouting, "retreat!" to each other. Belle saw that a hand was extended towards her. Belle graciously took the hand to find that Rumpelstilskin was hovering over her.

* * *

Wendy sat on the couch, doing her homework. There was so much to do. Wendy wished that she had Felix in her arms. That would be an excuse to not do her homework, but the adults wouldn't buy it. Wendy set it down and stared out the window of her home. It had started to rain a couple of minutes ago. The dull thumping of the rain on her roof made her at peace, but the quietness felt...awkward. She had grown to Felix's never ending needs.

Wendy's mind drifted to Peter as she stared out the window. She wanted to know how he was holding up. Felix could be a handful at time, therefore could be challenging. Wendy almost had a headache thinking about Felix's crying. Wendy found her phone next to her. Wendy picked up and dialled Peter's number in the phone, yet she didn't press the call button.

Wendy was debating whether she should or shouldn't. She didn't want to disturb Peter. At least, that was what she told herself. In reality, she didn't call Peter because she was afraid of his reaction. Would he be angry or in a childish mood? It was hard to predict how Peter would feel. He could be ruthless yet gentle. Wendy sighed and decided it shouldn't be that hard to tell him how Felix is. Besides, she was the mother, she had the right to know.

"Hello?" Peter's voice asked weakly. She could hear crying in the distance of the telephone. "Felix, shut up! Who is it?" Wendy blushed and was happy Peter wasn't there to see her.

"It's Wendy."

"Hey, can you hold on for a second? FELIX, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER!" After a couple of minutes, Peter's voice was heard again. "Why did you call?"

"Just wondering how you are."

"Let's see. I'm as busy as hell and want to murder the baby. What about you?" Peter's voice said. Wendy felt her heart at ease and couldn't help but to giggle. Peter was just like himself. A man-child.

* * *

Snow felt relaxed, being curled up in Charming's arms. It felt nice to rest her head on his shoulder while the baby was sleeping. She had gotten texts from Emma, Regina, Wendy, and Belle that the baby was hell, but she didn't mind. Charming and her would always visit each other so that they could take care of the baby together. Unlike the other "parents", Snow and Charming took it seriously. They supported each other a lot.

Snow felt her eyes grow heavy. She looked up to see that Charming was already asleep. Normally she would nudge him and force him to watch the movie, but considering how tiring Nela could be, she didn't. Snow nestled her head in his neck and closed her eyes that felt so heavy. She was about to fall asleep until Nela started to scream and cry again. Charming shot straight up and stared at the baby.

She calmly got out of Charming's arms and started to get the diaper and bottle out of the bag. Then, she picked Nela up and placed the bottle to her lips, but Nela refused to take a sip. Her cries were muffled. Snow handed the bottle to Charming and he waited until she lay Nela down on the couch before receiving the diaper. Snow was anticipating the smell that came from the baby's diaper.

The baby works by it cooing when it receives its needs. There are chips that communicate with the baby's hard drive, (Snow wasn't that familiar with electronics and their structure), to show that the baby was taken care of. The teacher could attach the baby to the computer and see what happened to it.

Both Snow and Charming recoiled from the smell. "Aw, Nela!" Snow complained as she quickly changed the diaper. Nela cooed. Charming placed the baby back in the carrier.

"I'm going home." Charming said after glancing at the clock. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually yes, I do." Snow said angrily. She bit back a smile. "A goodbye kiss."

Charming kissed Snow on the lips before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rainy Days is back! If you read the revised letter, Lunalove25 will help me when I get stuck so shout out for her future help! Thanks for everything and enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Four

After a couple of weeks of having the baby, Mrs. Sparrow had decided that all the couples should get to know each other. So she decided that in class, there would be a "date night". The young couples would get to know each other better. When everyone came into the class, the desks were arranged like tables at a restaurant. The desks were always covered wit dark red table cloths and there were fake candles in the middle with plates and utensils. Charming and Snow sat down and started to talk while the rest remained standing. It was awkward for them, but not for Snow and Charming because they were already boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well? Someone has got to escort their ladies to their tables." Mrs. Sparrow insisted.

Peter blushed when Wendy placed her arm in the nook of his. There were name tags which made it even more embarrassing. It would be hard to pretend to be oblivious to the surroundings. Wendy smiled and then allowed Peter to take the lead. Every time he inched away, she moved closer which made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to have a girlfriend for one reason. Well, two. He liked being with only boys, but the first reason was more important, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. To think about it almost brought fresh tears among Peter. Tiger Lily. They had been together for over two years and then she moved away with no explanation which tore Peter in two. To add the pain, before she left, Tiger Lily had even insulted him and dumped in front of a crowd. He was carrying roses for her because it was Valentine's Day.

"Peter?" Wendy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and stared at Wendy incredulously. She was always so frail and timid. Peter started to play with his fork and pretended to wait for the food while Wendy nagged him. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" He shook his head. "Are you taking Felix tonight?"

"Is it my turn?" Peter asked, exhausted. Felix was a little hell for him. It kept him up all night and for what? Mr. and Mrs. Pan would always yell at Peter to shut the baby up. His parents weren't fond of young children. In fact, most of the time, they spent time together, without Peter. Wendy noticed his sad eyes.

"What's bugging you?" She asked. Wendy placed her hand on top of Peter's and rubbed it reassuringly. It put her in duress when she saw Peter in distress. At least, it seemed like that to Peter. "Tell me. We are "married" after all." Wendy joked which made Peter laugh.

"Just thinking that my parents would yell at me if I brought the kid home. Just take Felix tonight, would you?" Peter pleaded. "He misses his mummy." Peter pressured which made Wendy agree. _I guess Wendy isn't that bad. I can be friends with her. Or even more..._

* * *

Snow never felt uncomfortable when Charming was around. She would always talk about how it was like with little Nela. "I just love Nela. She's such a sweetheart. Thank goodness that she doesn't cry a lot. I heard that some babies wouldn't shut up!" Charming laughed.

"Well, that's what you think. You haven't seen Nela when she's fussy. God, she wouldn't stop crying and one time she actually barfed on me. It was gross." Charming remarked. Snow looked uneasy. She loved kids which made it hard to hear. "It was a joke, Snow."

"I know, it just caught me off guard. When Nela's with me, she's always fine..." Charming raised an eyebrow and Snow playfully nudged him. "Alright, one time, she was so fussy that it took an hour or so to calm her down, but that's it!"

* * *

The "date night" started out awkward for Belle and Rumpelstilskin. She didn't talk and just stared at her food which was obviously fake. Mrs. Sparrow had worked so hard to make it feel like a restaurant. Meanwhile, Rumpelstilskin just stared at Belle and was in deep thought. She felt really unsure, especially since it was him who saved her from Gaston. Finally, Belle mustered up the courage to speak.

"So, how was it like with Rose?"

"She's fine. I mean, the child is okay."

"In what sense?" Belle tried to coax Rumpelstilskin into speaking with her.

"She cries a lot, but that's with every babe. Sadly, I always give in and spoil her. You know, when a father has a daughter, he has to spoil her a bit." Rumpelstilskin joked which made Belle giggle. "How was Rose like with you?"

"Rose has been such a dear. She would always make sure not to barf on me and she is considerate to let me sleep in until five in the morning." Belle noted. Both started to burst into laugher until there was only gasps left. There was a few glares, but they didn't mind. "What do you enjoy to do when you don't have Rose?"

"I like to make deals with people. I am a people's person." Rumpelstilskin said. Belle knew what he was talking about. Rumpelstilskin was the best negotiator and dealer in the whole school. He would always convince people to accept his too good to be true offer, but his deals always came with a price and the price was always steep. Some people even called him the school's monster or imp behind his back.

"What do you do, Belle?"

"I read books. Lots of them. It's always been a hobby for me." It was true. Ever since she could talk, or near that time, her parents would read to her and she learned how the read. By the time she reached school age, she would read large and thick books which shocked everyone, even the adults.

"You know, dearie, I have a large library at my personal home. Would you like to come check it out after school?" Rumpelstilskin inquired.

"What's the price? You always have a price, _Rumple_." Belle laughed internally. Rumple would be his nickname for her.

"You take Rose for the night."

* * *

Robin felt comfortable around Regina, no matter what they said behind her back. They called her evil and rude to everyone, but she had such a delightful personality. She would talk about her life at home, and her terror for a mother, but mostly she talked about how she loved kids and babysat some kids across the street. "A lot of people think I have no heart, but I love life. There's this one kid who was always reluctant around me, but when I really bonded with him, he loved me. Roland is no exception. He's quite alright."

Regina had allowed Robin to name the baby after his baby brother. "You know, the real Roland, was really excited when he heard that the baby's name would be his own. He jumped up and down and asked me if he could hold the baby."

"Did you let him?" Regina chuckled.

"Of course not! He's only seven. He would have dropped baby Roland." Robin remarked and Regina smiled.

"Kids, you love them or hate them." Regina said. They clinked their glasses which was filled with water and drank.

* * *

Killian looked around to find everyone having fun or laughing. Even Peter and Wendy, who never seemed compatible, were having such a grand time. He wanted to talk with Emma, but she would always tell him to piss off. It actually hurt his feelings because he had a budding crush growing for Emma. He admired her feistiness, but she would never talk to him just because of Neal. He wanted to comfort her, but she was like a fortress that was impenetrable.

"When was the last time you were on a date, Emma?"

"Why do you need to know?" Her voice was annoyed or snappy, but sad and frail. Killian wished he hadn't brought it up. _I'm so damn stupid! _

"I just want to take you on."

"Well that was quick."

"Come on, Swan, you and me against the world." Killian suggested. He placed his arm around her and made a motion. "Imagine it." He said with such satisfaction while Emma gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Who will take care of Henry?"

"Mrs. Sparrow said she was keeping the babies for us. until further notice."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"That's for me to decide, love." Killian remarked, giving her a wink. Emma just rolled her eyes. "Shall I pick you up at seven?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Killian knew where he would take Emma on his date. He had given it so much thought. A walk in the park and a cup of coffee seemed to please him. He knew that Emma wasn't the type of girl that wanted to go to a special place or something. Besides, it was just a date, what could go wrong? The first date was important, but it didn't always make a lasting impression. He wore his best shirt and nicest jeans. After, he quickly made sure that his hair was fixed, by gelling it, so that he would at least impress Emma with his natural boyish and good looks. He also had a jacket to make it look even more formal.

When he approached the door and knocked, Mr. Swan was the one who answered. He was a middle aged paunchy man but had very gentle eyes. "I'm here for Emma, sir." He said quickly, feeling nervous. Normally, he would never be intimidated by the father, but this time, it felt different. Killian got a glimpse inside the house as Mr. Swan was calling for Emma. A bunch of kids, old and young, were running around the house, watching the television, or doing whatever they pleased. Emma had to snap him out of his trance. Finally, they started to go on their walk. "You have a big family." He regretted what he said.

"I come from a foster family, Hook." Emma said solemnly as she stared away. He changed his tone of voice and made her look at him. He brushed on stray tear.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Let's not let that ruin our date."

"Right, where are you taking me?" Emma asked, returning to her normal self. Killian took her hand and gripped it tightly. She stared into his eyes. For once, they weren't mocking, but sincere and...beautiful. So sea blue that they looked so, innocent and pure. Emma had to tell herself that he was anything but pure. _He wants nothing more than to go out with every girl at the school. _Killian finally noticed that Emma was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that was so light and graceful. It made her blonde hair look even brighter than before. He took the pin from Emma's hair and allowed golden locks to fall. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you look better with your hair down. Now, come."

At first, the lovely "couple" grabbed some coffee and then took a walk in the park. Killian knew that this would be a perfect first date. Emma seemed to be having a good time. Especially when she spilled a little bit of coffee on Killian's jacket and said it was an accident. Killian laughed and took off his jacket, but he didn't spill any coffee on her dress. When she asked, Killian replied, "Because I'm a gentleman, Swan." Emma rolled her eyes and nudged Killian's shoulder. Eventually, it got colder so Killian placed his jacket on Emma's shoulders, not even thinking that it was cliché. He didn't care.

"Thanks, but won't you be cold?" She asked. Emma pursed her lips.

"I have some leftover coffee to keep me warm, love." Killian joked which made Emma giggle. It was so genuine and sweet, girlish even. Emma was never like this.

"So tell me, what do you think about this project?" He asked as they settled onto a bunch to watch the sunset.

"It's not bad. I mean the kid's hell at times, but he's kind of cute. The best part is, I'm not alone." Emma said as she looked into his eyes. Conversation stopped right then and there. Emma leaned in and kissed him. Then, she pulled away. "What just happened?"

"We had our first kiss. Not bad, Swan. Although, you need a little practice." Emma punched Killian, but he just kept laughing.

* * *

Finally, Peter and Wendy were going on a real date. He was going to take her to a concert that just so happened to be in town. He didn't even know much about Wendy's favourite bands, but he honestly didn't care. He was with Wendy. It had been a couple of months since he had been on a date. On the plus side, he didn't have Felix to bother him. That baby would be the end of him. _Sometimes I think that kid has it out for me. _

When they reached the concert, Wendy immediately got into the swing of things. She kept swaying back and forth to the music. Peter just stared and stood straight. He didn't dance and he didn't know how to act on a date. Wendy was different from Tiger Lily. She was more pure and just simple. She didn't like a lot of extravagant things and was sometimes too kind for Peter's tastes, but she was more, Wendy. He didn't know how to describe it.

"Come on, Peter, you have to dance." Wendy pressured him. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her. Mr. and Mrs. Darling made sure that Wendy looked modest. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had a skirt that almost covered her knees and a blouse. No make up whatsoever. Peter did like what he was seeing. "What you can't dance?" Peter stared at the floor and shuffled his feet. Wendy started to laugh hysterically. "You seriously can't dance?"

"I can dance, Wendy." She made a face that was saying 'show me'. Peter started to do whatever came to his mind which made Wendy laugh even harder. Although it made him blush scarlet, it was worth to hear her laugh. He liked the sound of it.

"Why don't you dance with me, Mr. I'm so good at dancing." Wendy suggested. She pulled him to her and made sure that he held her hand and placed his other hand on her hip. After, they started to rock side to side as the songs started to go much slower. Peter even spun Wendy a couple of times. He tried to as well, but it failed because Wendy scolded him that only girls span. Peter rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "I'm very sorry." He said, but words died out as he saw the girl. She had long black hair that was tied into two braids. Her skin was darker than Wendy's fair complexion. His heart stopped at the very sight and name of the girl. "Tiger Lily."

"What is she doing here?" Wendy asked. She had no idea what was happening. All that she knew was that Tiger Lily was Peter's ex-girlfriend.

"I didn't know that you found another girl so quickly." Tiger Lily remarked. Wendy cringed at the glare that the other girl gave her.

"Tiger Lily, please don't start. You left me, remember?" Peter reminded her gently. Truth be told, he wanted to run and hide. He didn't want to face his date and his ex-girlfriend at the same time. In fact, he wanted to tell both girls to stop fighting and leave them there. He actually preferred Felix's company right now! "Can you just let us be?"

"Peter," Tiger Lily started, ignoring Wendy. "I came back because I wanted to be with you again. My dad got a job closer and now I can be in the same school." Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes. _What does she want with Peter? She dumped him! Why am I get so worked up? I barely know Peter._

"Look, I don't want to deal with this right now. Just please leave me be." Peter said. He took Wendy's arm and started to lead her away. "Come on, Wendy."

"Fine, but that won't stop me from going to Storybrooke High."

"Go ahead for all I care!" Peter said. "I don't want you, Tiger Lily! Go find someone else." He turned to her and with pure venom said. "I heard Rufio is available."

* * *

**A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? Thanks for all the favourites, follows, and reviews! Also thanks to LunaLove25 for the help. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had school and it's been getting the way and then I was sick. Thankfully I got this chapter down. I would like to give a shout out to Lunalove25 for helping me with the chapter! Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

**Grace5231973: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the dates between the remaining ships. **

**Lunalove25: Thank you for all the help you've given me and I hope you like this chapter more! **

**NJSoleil: I'm happy that you enjoy my story so far. **

**dxrlingpan: I'm glad that you enjoyed the Darling Pan. **

* * *

Chapter Six

Regina was excited to finally be going on a real date with Robin. He said that he had the house for the night because his parents were going on a date as well, but he had to babysit Roland and fake Roland. Regina told him that she didn't mind, besides, she really wanted to go on that date with him. How bad can two kids be? It's not like Roland would care if Robin had her over. She had met his parents once and they seemed to enjoy her. Regina made sure that her hair was carefully brushed and that she choose the right outfit. She wanted to make a good impression on him, but she also wanted to be comfortable. Robin loved the woods, therefore, they would probably be outside on their date.

She left the house hastily, happy that her mother wasn't there to pester her, and she drove away. Regina typed in the address on her phone and allowed it to do the job. She couldn't believe that she would finally be on date with him. When she reached, the house, her heart stopped. She was nervous because of what Robin would think. She noticed that his house was small and nestled into a corner. Regina closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She was surprised to see a little boy calling out for Robin.

He had dark hair and eyes and looked nothing like Robin. "Hi, Regina. I see that you met, Roland." He motioned towards his little brother while holding the baby.

"Hello, Roland." Regina bent down to wave at him. He waved and giggled. She was welcomed inside and Robin hastily placed the baby down as the sounds of it sleeping started. Regina sighed. "Thank God the baby's asleep." Robin sat down beside Regina and hugged her. Regina felt warmer and better on the inside. It was nice not having to deal with the crap she had to deal with at school sometimes.

Regina started the conversation since it grew quiet. She looked at Roland and said, "So you're the famous Roland I've heard about."

"Yeah. Robin said that he named little Roland after me because I'm just like him." Regina laughed because she knew that Roland was little and she was sure that he could throw a tantrum at times, he was a child after all.

"So, Regina," Robin switched directions, "I was planning to take you out to my favourite place." He glanced at Roland and tried to hide his discomfort. Roland had already left and started playing with his toys. "I can't leave him behind." He whispered.

"Why don't we take Roland with us?"

"Roland, Regina and I are heading to the forest, care to join?" Roland nodded his head fast and ran to grab his coat.

Once everyone was ready to go, they headed towards the forest. Roland skipped and bounced along in front of them while Regina and Robin held hands. "You know, I was really nervous to come." Regina started.

"Why?"

"I didn't know what would happen." Regina said, nudging Robin.

"I'm sorry that Roland is here. He's not a pain in the arse, at least most of the time." Regina laughed at his joke. "I promise that he won't bother us."

"I love this kid already." Regina told him. She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. The odd thing was that she didn't regret what she did. Robin blushed and chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Regina said.

When they reached this so called forest, Roland ran up ahead and started make a beeline for a large leaf pile. They were a bit damp, but Roland didn't seem to mind because he was on top of the leaf pile, laughing manically. Robin's grip on Regina's hand tightened and he ran forward. Then, he jumped with Regina in tow, in the same large leaf pile. She couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Roland and I have been working on this for a couple of weeks now." Robin replied.

"You mean I did it." Roland pouted, sticking his tongue out at Robin. Regina broke into a laughing fit. For the rest of the date, they built, jumped, and destroyed leaf piles in the forest.

* * *

Snow was excited to have Charming over. Every Friday, they had their movie night. It was usually a romantic comedy, just because. Most of the time, Charming and she didn't even pay attention to the movie. They talked all night and stole some kisses, but that was about it. It was nothing serious. They were the school's most adored couple and longest to stay together just because they cherished and relished each other's company. Their passion never died out because they fit together so perfectly.

When Charming came he gave her a quick kiss and then settled on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Does it matter?" He shook his head and they started the movie after Nela was put to sleep. They sighed in relaxation because of the fact that Nela could be really annoying at times.

When the movie was over, Snow said good night to Charming, but she was worried in reality. He had not once spoken to her during the movie or even kissed her. Something must be out of sorts because he always did. The good night felt forced and usually he stayed longer.

Is their candle really going out? Is it time to move on? Snow tried to force these thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. She loved Charming and would do anything for him. She didn't want to lose him just because he was tired of the same old Snow.

* * *

Belle was a bit anxious. She didn't know what to expect out of Rumpelstilskin because he told her that she would see his library, but she didn't know what to expect. He was an odd person, never looked like someone who would be popular. She forced herself to smile when he finally came to retrieve her from his parlour. "Ready to go?" He asked. Belle nodded and followed him down to the library. When she set eyes on everything, her heart stopped and her jaw was agape.

There were large shelves filled with large books of rough leather colours ranging from exuberant to old fashioned brown. Belle looked and saw the slightly crumpled yellow pages from afar. She looked at Rumpelstilskin who motioned with his hand to go forward. She walked long and let her finger tips touch the spine of a book. She took it out and gently set it down. It was about magic and its contents. Before she knew it, Rumpelstilskin was sitting beside her and opening the book to a chapter. It had many writings that were unreadable and old. The page was worn down, so it was obvious that it wasn't new. It had was crinkled and had some rips in the pages, but Belle didn't mind. It even had some notes peaking out of the book near the first page of the chapter.

_Chapter Five: Dark and Light Magic_

"It's my favourite chapter in this book." Rumpelstilskin said. "I use to read it with my father a lot when I was little."

"Maybe you can read this chapter to me." Belle said. She stared into Rumpelstilskin's amber eyes that looked shocked. Belle smiled. "We are in a library filled with gorgeous books. Where did you get them?"

"My father use to travel all around the world and he gathered them for me. A lot of them are just fantasies."

"I love a good fantasy novel." Belle replied before he continued. He got a hold of her bright blue eyes that stared at him with real interest. Belle broke eye contact, even though it was difficult. He was the sort of person who had eyes you would get lost in. Two amber orbs which seemed to entrance Belle every time she stared. "Now, on to the chapter."

Rumpelstilskin started to read. His voice was soothing and gentle, unlike sometimes when she had heard him speak about his special deals. Belle's heart fell a bit. The price for this date was taking care of Rose. _Stop it, Belle! Just enjoy yourself. He seems like he cares. Why would he tell you a childhood memory if he didn't care? _Belle sighed and kept listening. His voice seemed soft and great enough to lose yourself. Belle imagined as if this book wasn't magic, but about a boy and girl. One light and the other dark. When they worked together, they were unstoppable.

"What did you think of the chapter?" Rumpelstilskin asked. Belle blinked. It was already over? How? Thankfully she listened in.

"I really enjoyed it."

Rumpelstilskin closed the book and placed in Belle's lap. She looked up at him. She was astonished. This was most likely his favourite book as a child and he trusted her with it. She felt her heart flutter. This was more than just a stupid date. "You can read it, if you would like."

"Thank you, Rumpelstilskin."

When Belle reached her home that night, she sighed. She couldn't believe that Rumpelstilskin had trusted her with this book. Of course, it was just a book to some people, but to Belle, it was some bond of trust with Rumpelstilskin. Rose had to have her diaper changed, but Belle didn't notice anything. All she noticed as the book lying on her bed, with it telling her to come and read. Belle spent the whole night reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for everything! This chapter mainly focuses on Snowing and Darling Pan. Also, the Rumbelle seen is inspired by the season 4 premiere. I loved it! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Charming was sick to his stomach. He had been seeing this new girl, Abigail. It had nothing to do with romance, he was just helping her study, but he felt something kindle for her. He pinched his skin. He didn't want to believe that he was getting over Snow. _All I need is a little break. I'm sure she'll be fine. We have been going out for a while now. _Charming took a deep breath and looked in Snow's directions. Her black hair was tied up, revealing her milky white skin. She looked as beautiful as ever, which made him feel even more guilty. How could he say that he wanted a break? Just for a new girl. _Shut up, Charming. I don't have to say why. _He felt horrible. How could he? Snow was his life. Should he just wait until the project is over?

He focused on what Mrs. Sparrow had to say. They were to write a reflection about the project of how it was going so far. Charming tapped his pencil on the desk top and tried to divert his mind from Snow. Instead of thinking about how Nela was being, he kept thinking about his Snow. Charming forced himself not to look at Snow and made sure that he didn't look up until he finished the stupid papers. After he finished, he walked up, keeping his eyes on Mrs. Sparrow's desk, and placed it in front of her. She said thank you and that he could work on whatever he needs to help Nela.

By the end of the school day, Charming knew that it was inevitable to not confront Snow. He sighed and paced as he waited for his girlfriend to appear. When she came, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Charming blushed and tried tirelessly to keep from fidgeting. "Snow, can we talk?" Her face fell. They both sat down and ignored the kids on their way home. "Snow, you know I love you, right?" Charming blurted out. She nodded.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She questioned. Nela was in between them and started to whine. He picked up the baby and tried to feed Nela. Sadly, it worked. _Why couldn't she just be fussy?_ She smiled down at Nela and said, "You're a good father." This made Charming's stomach churn. _Relax, Charming. _

"Snow, I think that...we should just take a break." The words had an effect on her. Her wide smile turned into a frown and her eyes grew bleary. He hated himself for telling her that, but he had to. The truth was much better than a lie. "Just for a little while. I need to clear my head."

"Is there someone else? Don't let me stop you." Snow's voice sounded angry. She looked as if she wanted to punch him, but he knew that she still wanted to hold on to him. He couldn't even say anything. It would hurt her feelings more. Charming tried to wipe away the oncoming tears, but Snow backed away and picked up her backpack. "I'll take care of Nela tonight." She snatched the baby from his arms and left him with his jaw agape.

* * *

Peter had been avoiding Wendy left and right. He was embarrassed of his mind and furious at Tiger Lily. How could she just come up to him like that? He never wanted to speak to her again! She had shattered his heart into a million of tiny pieces. "Peter!" Wendy's voice rang. He started to walk as fast as he could, ignoring her. Can't she see that he was too humiliated to speak to her? That concert was supposed to be special, and Tiger Lily had ruined it. "Peter, please wait!"

He stopped, not able to endure her voice any longer, and turned to find Felix being thrusted towards him. "It's your night to take care of him." Her voice was a whisper. He feel the hurt in his voice. He took Felix and the baby from her arms. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what to say? It was too hard. He nodded and just left Wendy standing there with some tears that rolled down her cheeks and were hastily wiped away. "Peter," He turned. "I don't blame you for what Tiger Lily did."

That night, Peter got a call. When he saw the caller ID, he had half the mind to not pick up. Wendy had been calling him before as well, so this time, he answered. It must be important if she keeps calling. "Hey Peter?" It sounded like she had been crying. Her voice was barely a whisper. Panic swelled inside of him.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent. Felix was asleep, but he was worried that the baby would wake up again.

"Hey Pan." It was Rufio.

"Where's Wendy?" He growled.

"What, I was on a date with her." Peter ended the call and rushed out the door with Felix in tow. He opened the car and quickly started the engine. When he reached the park, he saw a figure lying on the ground. There was some blood. _Wendy. _Tiger Lily was laughing and Rufio had an arm slung around her shoulders. He got out.

"What the hell just happened?"

"She was in the way." Tiger Lily said in a sing song voice. He charged up to Rufio and pushed him. He fell the ground and some dirt stained his clothes. Rufio lunged for Peter and started to slug him. Tiger Lily backed away. Peter pushed Rufio off of him. He was panting and had his fist ready to punch Rufio. _No, I can't give him that satisfaction. _Peter lowered his fist and shoved Rufio's head to the ground. After, he went to Wendy and quickly picked her up.

"If I see any of you hurting her again, you'll be sorry."

* * *

When Wendy woke up, she was lying on the couch bandaged. She remembered that Peter had asked her to meet her at the park and then Rufio and Tiger Lily started to beat her up. Wendy let out a squeak when she saw a figure approaching her. It was just Peter. She started to sob, but tried to hide it. Peter sat down next to her, but didn't embrace her. She wished that she did. Sometimes Wendy wished that she wasn't naïve. She wished that she never believed that damn text from Peter or even became his partner to begin with. She wished that Tiger Lily never ruined anything for her!

"Are you alright?" She remembered arms, picking her up and leading her away. Wendy recounted his harsh voice towards Rufio.

"I'm fine." Wendy lied. In truth, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

Reality caught up with her. She nearly jumped, but Peter tried to hold her down. She knew that he didn't want her to get hurt. "I have to get home."

"I'll drive you home." Peter said, with the same voice used before. He helped her up and led her down to the car. After, he took Felix and handed him to Wendy.

"You take care of him. I've had enough of him." He gave her a small smile.

"It's your night, Peter."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Peter replied.

When they reached the Darlings' front door step, Wendy bid him goodnight. She didn't expect what happened next. He placed an arm around the waist, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin had another date with Belle. She returned the book that he loaned her. "What did you think?" He asked her. She started to explain about how amazing it was. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it reluctantly and then he started to run, with Belle in tow.

"Slow down!" He didn't listen. Rumpelstilskin planned to take her to his favourite part of the library. In fact, it was more than just a library. It was a ballroom with a grand chandelier, hanging over head. The light of the sky and chandelier spilled onto the light mahogany floor. When they were close, Rumpelstilskin placed his hands around Belle's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait and see." When they reached the ballroom, he took his hands away from her eyes. She stared in amazement and looked back at him, laughing. She took one trip around the ballroom before facing Rumpelstilskin. As soon as the music started to play, she raised an eyebrow. Rumpelstilskin approached her with elegance and grace. He extended his hand to her. "Care to dance?"

She giggled and accepted his hand. He pulled her in and started to spin her around the room. Belle stepped on his foot a couple of times and she blushed, but he told her that it was alright. Then, he dipped her. They stared there, frozen in time. His breath slowed and he stared into her bright blue orbs. They were magically and unforgettable. Then, he lifted her up again. _I've never felt this way before. I can't believe I love it. _

* * *

Killian couldn't believe that he had actually kissed Emma Swan. The girl who was untouchable and undateable since Neal Cassidy left her. He remembered that night when he told her that she needed a little bit of practice. He looked down at Henry who was still being fed after a whole. Freaking. Hour. "Do you think your mama is starting to love me?" He asked the doll. He chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a baby doll." Killian laughed. He didn't care if he had to take care of Henry like a single parent, Emma Swan and her kiss was enough for him. He felt differently than other girls. Other girls were just practice, fun to see for one night only, then they go down hill. Emma Swan never proved him wrong about being intriguing.

The satisfied noise from Henry was heard. It was to show that it was done feeding. "Me too, lad. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with school! Thank you for everyone's support whether it's by reviewing, following, reading, or favourites! Outlaw Queen and Rumbelle will be in the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Charming was distracted on his study date with Abigail. Sure, her ringlets of blonde hair were very gorgeous and attention grabbing and her eyes were soulful and warm, but he kept thinking about Snow. The scene where she took Nela from his arms and had their official break up was what hurt him. _Concentrate. _"David, are you alright?" Charming's real name was David, but it became a pet name to Snow and eventually, everybody. David sounded so foreign on her lips, just the sound of it unnerved him. He forced himself to meet her eyes and noticed that real concern was etched in there. Was she thinking that she wasn't good as Snow?

"I'm fine, Abigail. Let's just get back to studying." He stared down at his textbook, but he noticed only a slight movement towards him. It was her slightly tanned hand moving over his. It was warm and protective, kind of like a girl who would be there not to complain, but to support. He stared up at her blue eyes and saw the hurt finally strike her. Her eyes use to be the eye of the storm, safe, but now, it was like she wasn't enough. She let go and her cheeks grew scarlet. She closed her book and started to pack up her items.

"I can't do this, David." She muttered. "You're still interested in Snow, it's not right." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Abigail headed towards the door, but Charming blocked her. She leaned her weight over to one foot and let out a deep breath as if she was holding it. "Please get out of my way. I know that you're still head over heels for her."

"Abigail, wait and hear me out. Snow and I broke up, that's the truth, but I want to study with you. You're at my house and I want you to feel welcome." An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Abigail just glanced at the wall, finally she smiled.

"You're not making me feel welcome by trapping me here." She giggled. Charming let out a small smile and they headed back to the books. At that point forward, Charming made sure to block out anything about Snow White. He couldn't handle the duress and pain it caused, so might as well pretend it never existed. He allowed Abigail to quiz him and test him and vice versa, but it was hard to block out Snow when he had her replacement right in front of him.

* * *

Snow thought that she was delirious. Let's see, she was talking to Nela as if she was a real person and not a plastic doll. Yep, she was delirious. That whole night, she kept thinking about how Charming and that new girl of his were doing. Had they had their first kiss? Had they insulted her? Snow sat down on the bed and placed Nela aside. The project was over on Friday and she wouldn't have to be his partner anymore. Yet, she would miss Nela. She had grown quite attached to her fake daughter.

"Good night, Nela." She wiped her tears away furiously. "Don't become like your father." She grumbled before climbing into the bed and going to sleep before she even said anything more.

* * *

Complicated. She had just let Killian in on their date. Her life was so complicated. Emma sat down at the desk and tried to concentrate on her homework, but all she could think about was Killian's lips on hers. It wasn't passionate, but sweet and simple. Emma threw her pencil down and placed her head between her hands. After Neal had moved away, she shut herself out. She would make sure that she was unreachable. That day when he told her and moved away was still fresh in her memory. A wound that would be reopened from time to time again.

_"Emma," Neal said desperately, holding her hands in his. They were warm and soft. Emma bit her lip so that she wouldn't keep crying. She couldn't, but they were begging to be released. Her tears wanted to fall and drip down her cheeks. "I'll miss you." He gave her one more kiss before getting in the car and getting out of her life forever. "I love you, Emma." Neal waited for her to say something but the words, _I love you,_ were stuck in her throat. She nodded and he kissed the top of her forehead before getting in the car and leaving her forever. _

_As the car drove away, she could only mutter, "I love you." Before she burst into tears and headed inside, not speaking to anyone for the rest of the day. _

Emma jolted awake and rubbed her first. She scolded herself because that dream had been recurring. She was afraid of Killian and letting him in. She didn't want to be abandoned once more. She could remember how playful he was when he told her that she needed kissing practice. Emma chuckled and wiped her eyes. She got up from the desk and decided that she needed a break from her work. Everything lead back to him anyways.

The next day, Mrs. Sparrow came in and checked in on each of the couples. She saw Killian's blue eyes look at her with worry. She hadn't said anything and tried to avoid his gaze. "We're doing great, Mrs. Sparrow. Healthy lad." He replied. She checked the baby and smiled before heading on to someone else. "What's troubling you, Emma?"

She stared up at him. It was so hard to look away, he had ensnared her with his concern. "What are we going to do after the baby?" She had to know, even though that was really at the back of her mind.

"Can we still be the same? It's not like the baby is the only thing connecting us." Killian seemed upset, as though Henry was his charm to get on Emma Swan's good side, to heal her injuries and be her boyfriend. "Love, if you don't feel comfortable, I can just leave you alone."

She use to think that he was nothing more than a young playboy, leaving a trail of shattered hearts as he went. Emma use to think that once the assignment was over, he would pretend as if Emma never really existed, just some girl that he was lucky to get a date from her. She always told herself to be careful around these guys, especially after Neal left. He was caring and would never do that, but if it's one thing that she learned is that never let anyone get to close unless you're sure that they'll stay.

Her mouth opened and words flew out before she could think about it. "No. I don't want you to leave me alone." Everyone turned to face her. Emma blushed and her cheeks held a scarlet hue, but then everyone looked away after a few moments of silence. She lowered her voice before continuing. "I really enjoy your company, Killian. I don't want to see that go away. You're the first guy I've let in since Neal..." Emma stopped right there.

"Well then. Emma Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

* * *

Wendy felt her heart skip a beat when Peter stood close to her. She felt as if she was safe from everyone else and that Peter would always be there. What disturbed her was how long would he stay with her? Once this project's over, he probably revert back to his old self. _Who's Wendy Darling? _He might ask. Wendy would try to her hardest to make him stay, but in the end, she couldn't force him. _But that night he brought me home. If he didn't care, he wouldn't bother coming. What if he just came to be charitable? _

"What's on your mind, Wendy?" Peter asked. He was holding Felix in a fashion that didn't involve the child screaming. Wendy gave a small smile. He looked so fatherly and forgiving when he held Felix. Then again, all the boys did when they were holding their fake babies. He noticed her staring at Felix. "Yeah, I've decided to give the kid a shot. We only have one more week with him." She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't. "You're not thinking about the baby, you're thinking about _that_ night."

Wendy wanted to pretend to be oblivious, but how could she when Peter had saved her and kissed her? "What night?"

"When I stopped Rufio and Tiger Lily, look, Wendy,"

"I understand if you want to pretend as if it never happened, Peter." Wendy interrupted. She didn't want to hear his objections and protests. But being the child he is on the inside...

"No, I don't want to forget or pretend it never happened. In fact, I loved being your knight in shining armour. I was wondering if you could be mine?"

"What for, Pan?" Wendy teased, playing with a dark blonde ringlet of hair.

"Can you take Felix for the night, my knight in shining armour?" Peter asked, pretending to be a damsel in distress. Wendy couldn't help but to laugh her heart out at his joke and attempt at being a lady in distress.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter covers Rumbelle and Outlaw Queen! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

It was no secret that everyone started to notice the budding romance growing between Belle and Rumpelstilskin. There were whispers and gossip flying all around the school, but Belle knew to ignore it. They wouldn't dare bully her or tell Rumpelstilskin that he was in "love", in order to ridicule him, because they knew just how much power he had over the student body. Belle sat down at the table with her lunch and was waiting for Rumpelstilskin to show up. This was their last day with the baby and they wanted to spend it together, with little Rose of course! Rumpelstilskin came and then sat down, setting his food beside. He kissed the top of her head which made Belle flush scarlet.

"What, you don't like it, dearie?" He teased. Belle giggled.

"No, it's just perfect, Rumple." She said while clasping her porcelain skin hands in her lap. She stared at her food and suddenly her stomach twist and the hunger and appetite had left her body. What would happen after Rose had left? This was practically their only connection and the year was almost over. Soon, everyone would be heading off to college or might even move to get a job! Belle felt a hand on her chin tilt her head towards the face. It was Rumpelstilskin, staring at her solemnly. His eyes were silently pleading with her as if saying, _Please tell me what is causing you duress. _Belle took a deep breath before starting. "Are we still going to see each other after Rose is gone?"

Rumpelstilskin was taken aback as if he couldn't believe his ears, but he replaced his shocked expression with a smile, a silly one that never ceased to amaze her and make laughs come out of her thin mouth. "Why not? Do you have a problem with an imp like me?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest and his opposite arm raised to the sky. Belle shook her head and then kissed him on the cheek.

Their hands were linked together as they walked to Mrs. Sparrow's classroom. Rose was finally shut off for good and Belle already felt a longing for the child, as if she needed it in her life. It was her first attachment to Rumpelstilskin and his mystical world. They sat down together and waited for the bell to ring and for Mrs. Sparrow to start collecting the simulators one by one. She took a deep breath as she handed Rose in and Mrs. Sparrow said thank you with warm and kind eyes. Then, she went to the front of the classroom and started speaking.

"I am very proud of all of you for taking care of this baby simulator. I hoped that you learned the difficulty of raising and a child and hope you have a new respect for your parents." Everyone laughed in the classroom as if it was an inside joke. Belle felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. The year was almost over and soon she would be heading off to college maybe without Rumple who had come into her life because of Rose. "Now, today you will have all of class to start on your essays for the child, this will be an individual assignment about how you felt about having a baby and how you think the partner did."

Belle took out paper and pencil and placed a heading at the top, but couldn't bring herself to start writing. She missed the fact that Rose was gone. She had gotten so use to having a fake child that it felt as if Rose was her real one. Rumple scooted his chair closer to her and then took her hand in his. She instantly felt better. Maybe dating him would be great for her, after all what did she have to lose? Her selfish father couldn't care less, unlike her mother, who would.

* * *

After school, Belle started to walk home without Rumpelstilskin because he said that he had some business to attend to, but she had no idea what it was. Belle, out of curiosity, stopped and turned in the other direction where she heard low baritone voices. Belle darted towards a wall where she could hide and leaned in. Gaston and his crew were confronting Rumpelstilskin. He was dimunitive compared to Gaston, but Rumpelstilskin knew how to strike fear into his enemies' hearts. Rumpelstilskin had his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression etched on his face. Gaston made himself straight while utter disgust was permanently drawn on his face. Belle sneered in his direction and whispered with colourful language.

"I told you to leave Belle alone, Gold." Gaston said coolly. "I mean who wants to go out with a callous imp like you? I bet you haven't even told her." Gaston said as his crew started to laugh. Rumple had no fear and clearly wasn't intimidated by Gaston's haughty ways. _What does he mean? _Belle leaned in closer. "I think it's best that since the project is now over. What was the child's name, Rose? Two beautiful girls and one ugly imp." Gaston taunted, drawing out his words. Belle felt her blood boil and she pressed her half-moon cuticles into her nails.

"I have my secrets, Gaston and so does everyone else. Now if you please excuse me, I have business to attend to." Rumple was acting as if he couldn't give a damn about Gaston and thought that he was nothing but a child trying to hard to be an adult. When Gaston wouldn't move, Rumpelstilskin remarked, "Remember, dearie, I'm very powerful. Rumpelstilskin is my name and knowing secrets is my game. I could burn you, finish you at Storybrooke High."

"So could I. Do you want me to tell Belle that you cheated on Milah? You treated her unfairly and broke up with her just because you had power thrust into your hands? That Belle girl wouldn't last another week without you because you're a villain and a villain doesn't _deserve _happy endings." Gaston sneered. Belle retreated from the scene, feeling shattered into thousand of pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes. Did Rumpelstilskin really love her to begin with or was she just a pawn in his sadistic game?

* * *

Regina couldn't feel any happier than she had been right now. Robin had just invited her over to his house to talk to her about something, maybe he was ready to commit to a relationship. All that she knew is that Robin _wanted_ to see her, the real her. Not some power hungry person who would do anything make things bend to her will. Regina had to admit that some parts of Cora was instilled in her, but otherwise, she would never be like her mother in a million years. Regina brushed off all the dust on her clothes and straightened her hair a little bit. After, she used the knocker and Robin answered.

His light brown hair was tussled and his blue eyes were stormy, dark, and troubled. Regina's stomach churned, as if this was the end because of the fact that the baby project was over. She was ushered in the room and sat down on the couch. Regina took a deep breath as Robin sat down across from her. He didn't dare to take his hands in hers. "Regina, I don't know how to tell you this, but my _girlfriend_, Marian, has returned from her vacation. I thought she was gone for good, but I was wrong." Regina wanted to kill whoever this Marian was, but held herself together.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Robin, I understand your commitment to your girlfriend. She is yours and I had no right to interfere." Regina was about to go, but Robin grabbed her wrist gently. His hand was warm and he smelled of nature. Regina restrained herself from thinking about him taking her within his arms and never letting her go. She wasn't that vulnerable and couldn't let her guard down. After Daniel, she just couldn't.

"Regina, I want to tell you that I'm to break up with her! I just didn't know how to tell you the news!" Robin laughed. Regina didn't know whether to be overjoyed or really angry because girls can get jealous when their boyfriend just dumps them for a girl they just met. Regina sighed and then nodded.

"So I guess we're together now?" She teased, poking him in the chest. He nodded and then hugged her tightly. She inhaled his scent, glad that he was to stay with her. She knew that Marian would annoy the hell out of her, but right now, Robin was only hers.

* * *

Regina was at her locker when suddenly a brooding girl was storming towards her way. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes when she was far away. Marian. The girl had long brown hair and tanned skin. She had her arms crossed around chest and she looked as if she was ready to slap her. Regina closed her locker calmly. She wasn't afraid of the petite girl standing before her. In fact, Regina would have laughed at how childish she looked, with her lips being all pouty and her wide eyes all stormy. It was as if Marian was about to throw a tantrum.

"Can I help you?" Regina said, trying to refrain using sarcasm. Marian scoffed and took a deep breath.

"You stole Robin from me." She pouted. Regina had to get to class, but she wasn't until this girl learned who was boss. Regina leaned her weight onto on hip and stared at Marian, with a new perspective. This clingy girl obviously had never been broken up with until now.

"It's not my fault that Robin chose me. Could you just respect that?" Regina said. "I understand who it's like to be broken up with, but you can't take it out on me. It's not like you can just change his mind."

"Watch me." The corridor was nearly desolate by now. She slammed her hand on Regina's books and they fell to the floor. Regina didn't pick them up, that would fear and weakness on her part. "Stay away from Robin, or things will get ugly." Marian stormed away. Regina scoffed and picked her books. This ignoramus wasn't going to ruin everything for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a slump and had been busy! I hope this is satisfactory! I chose Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan for this chapter because they're the ships that I felt as if I could continue the plots. I'll try to get to other ones later. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin couldn't believe that the project was already over so fast and soon they would be graduating. All came to him in a rush. He wanted to tell Regina that he was ready to be her boyfriend, no matter the gossip that he was getting back with Marian. He thought that it was over when they decided that their constant arguing was enough. Just his luck that he "bumped" into Marian. She smiled as if nothing had happened. She had a habit of hassling people when things went awry, but this time she took it to far. It's not Regina's fault that he really liked her. "What's wrong, Marian?" He asked as her facial expression was filled with sadness.

"Are we really over, Robin?" She asked. He could tell from the slight tremble in her lip that she was about to cry. "I really miss you, you have no idea. I want you back." She wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. "It sounds so stupid." Robin took Marian into his embrace and she sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her tight. Then, his thoughts wandered over to their break up which happened about two weeks ago.

* * *

_Robin was breathing hard and he was fidgeting with a small token that his father had given to him as a child. For the past few weeks, he couldn't focus on his relationship with Marian, he only thought of Regina. Her black hair that curved around her cheekbones, her rosy cheeks, and her red lips, that were made for a dazzling smile. The way her brown eyes lit up at the smallest things. Many people thought that she didn't deserve anyone due to reputation, but Robin was so willing to break up with Marian, but he wanted to remain loyal to her. Some small part of his heart said to not do it. Just stay with Marian until the end of the year. Besides, they promised each other that they would break up towards the end of summer because of their lives after. He frowned as he packed up his things. _

_He thought about how he promised Marian that he would stay by her side, it only seemed fair and honourable. He wanted to tear himself in two so that he could give part of himself to Marian and the other to Regina, equally. He didn't want to deal with two heartbroken and/or furious girls. Robin took a deep breath, but it hitched inside him as he saw Marian, who was leaning against the flag pole. Her wavy brown hair was down and tied back at the crown of her head. She looked simply pretty, not needing anything else. Robin felt as guilty as hell. In fact, he should be in hell for doing this. _

_Robin walked over to Marian who smiled at his approach. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and Robin froze. Marian's eyebrows creased and she frowned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Her tone made Robin's stomach churn, a lot. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to postpone telling her, but Marian had a right to know that he had fallen for another girl. She didn't deserve to be cheated on. Robin kept trying to tell himself that he wasn't being unfaithful to his girlfriend, he never kissed Regina. It always backfired on him. _

_"Marian, listen to me. I really loved you-"_

_"Wait, what do you mean, loved you?" Marian snapped. Her normally calm chocolate eyes were ablaze with fury. _

_"What I'm trying to say is, I think we should break up. I feel as if I can't commit to this relationship, and I-" He felt so stupid and horrid, but he kept going, no matter the tears forming at her eyes. "Marian, I didn't want this to hurt you or me any longer." He took her hands into his. Marian's mouth was in a surprised 'o'. "This is for the better in some way, love. Think about it. We would have broken up sooner or later." Robin wished he hadn't added that last part. Marian pulled away from him and stood up. _

_"YOU, YOU, DAMN YOU! You think that you can just say that we would have broken up earlier or later, but think that it wouldn't have hurt me as much or have no intention?" Marian screamed. He tried to come towards her, but Marian took a step back. "Robin, I still love you. How could you say something like that? I still LOVE you." _

* * *

Killian couldn't believe that he had won over Emma Swan, the girl who had been untouchable since Neal had left. She couldn't wait to take her on the picnic. This time, she chose the date and told Killian that she was in charge which made him laugh and she joined in. He was dressed up his nicest because he wanted to impress Emma, not be that player how always got the girl without even trying, Emma was different than many girls he had dated before, even Milah, who use to be Rumpelstilskin's girlfriend, well, he just cheated on her to hurt him. Killian forced those thoughts out his head. Maybe he can even change for Emma, be a different man, good. He laughed dryly at that. The lad Henry did help for a little while.

When he reached the park, Emma was wearing her usual attire, white tank top, red leather jacket, and jeans with boots. He enjoyed the way the sun glistened on her golden hair. He ran up to Emma and placed his hands around her eyes. She giggled and shoved him off. As this happened, Killian quickly pulled out a flower and handed it to her. Emma cocked an eyebrow. "For you, milady." He bowed. She took it.

"Why thank you." She replied, a bit sarcastically. He sat down beside her and started to raid the basket, but she swatted his hand away. He did his best pouting face, but instead, Emma rolled her eyes. "Food later. God, are you always like this?"

"Maybe, just maybe, Swan." He said. Killian lay down on the blanket next to Emma. He reached for her hand, hoping that he would get to hold it. He saw Emma's smile out of his peripheral vision as she reached out for him. Her hand was soft and warm. "Do you see those clouds, Emma?" She nearly burst out into laughing, but he was serious. "It means that it's good for sailing, well I thought it would."

"What are suggesting, Killian?" Emma asked. He leaned in and then softly kissed her lips. This was just perfect for him. He was going to take her sailing.

"Can I take you sailing?" He asked, hopefully.

* * *

When they were on the docks, Emma was trembling a bit and Killian noticed. _Maybe it's just the cold. _Killian thought. The wind was really strong and it was whipping Emma's hair in her face. She spit strands of blonde hair out of her mouth. He got into the boat first and then held out his hand for Emma, who gripped it hard. It took a lot of coaxing and pleading to get Emma to come. She sat in the seat away from the edge and Killian went into the water. As they went faster, Emma's hands gripped the handles of the seat and her knuckles were white. He slowed to a stop and turned to face Emma.

"Are you alright, love? You look like a ghost." He remarked. Emma nodded slowly, but he knew better. "You're afraid of the water?" He asked, incredulously, this girl was fearless, or at least she seemed fearless.

"No shit." Emma's voice reeked of sarcasm and Killian was genuinely hurt. He wished he hadn't shown that he was hurt. "I'm sorry, Killian, I don't know how to swim." Killian moved from his seat and sat next to Emma.

"What if we just drift for a little while and talk?" Emma raised both of her eyebrows, but he was serious.

"Can I tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Emma said. He nodded. "I almost drowned in a kiddie pool as a little kid." He bit his lip to refrain from laughing, but just couldn't. He received a punch in the shoulder.

"You cant be serious, you, Swan? Out of all people?" Killian asked.

"Yes, now you have to tell me one of your secrets." Emma said which shut him up. He stared at her. "I told you one." She teased. "Besides, I'm great at keeping secrets, you'd be surprised, Hook."

"What if I told you that I have been in love with you ever since sixth grade?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: School's been taking up all my time and my hands hurt from writing this long chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows! Happy Holidays! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Rumpelstilskin noticed that Belle had been avoiding him. He could tell by the way she avoided his gaze every time in Mrs. Sparrow's class or when they passed each other in the corridor, but what really worried him is the fact that she was there the day Gaston had threatened him. He wanted to do everything possible to make Gaston's life a living hell for what he did, but if there was nothing he had promised himself is that he would be good and "heavenly" again, for Belle's sake. But it was so tempting, what was he to do? Rumpelstilskin had to play to Gaston's weaknesses. He had dealt with arses before, such as Hook.

He confronted Gaston in the corridor and blocked his path before heading to class. Even though Gaston was much taller than him, Rumpelstilskin could strike fear into the hearts of many when he felt like it. "Get out of my way, imp." Gaston snarled at him, but it only made Rumpelstilskin laugh.

"You'd be surprised how many people address me as 'imp', dearie." Rumpelstilskin said. "Earlier on, you mentioned that you would tell Belle that I dumped Milah because of power in my hands. Well, you're quite wrong, but I won't get into that. I don't need to waste my time on gits like you. I know why you are so interested in Belle. It's because she's an heiress, not a very rich one, but still an heiress, to a flower shop. None the less, her father is rich and you can't resist money like I can't resist power." He replied. This was almost too easy for him, but Gaston just crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers.

"Your point?" He asked nonchalantly, but Rumpelstilskin could tell by the way he straightened quickly is that he's not only intrigued, but worried for his deal. Rumpelstilskin felt a sickening pleasure at this. He always had a fascination with deals because he always kept his side of the bargain. He couldn't go back to the coward he was, not again. He use to fear everyone and everything. He remembered the long agonizing hours of bullying, being insulted and pushed around. Beaten bloody and having to come home to a drunk father. Deals are what made him powerful, they are what made Rumpelstilskin Gold.

"If you don't ever mention to Belle that I dumped Milah for a _private _reason," He used emphasis on the word private, "then I won't tell the reason why you dated Belle was because she was an heiress and her father paid you money to date her since no one would date the poor creature." Rumpelstilskin smiled darkly. "Do we have a deal?" He let out his hand, but Gaston wouldn't except it, his smile was wider than the Cheshire cat's.

"I don't think you have this 'leverage' you speak of." Gaston chuckled and pointed at something over Rumpelstilskin's shoulder. It was Belle, she was biting her lip and there was a droplet of blood where she bit it hard. Her blue eyes were fiery and she looked as if she wanted to murder both at the same time. She came up to Gaston and slapped him across the face so hard that he slammed back into the lockers and shouted in pain.

"You sick bastard." Belle swore. Rumpelstilskin raised his eyebrows in surprise, Belle did have a fiery side, but she never swore. "If you come near to me, I will-you don't even know what I will do." Gaston looked as if he wanted to taunt and ridicule Belle more, but he just pushed past her. There was a growing crowd enveloping the two. Belle turned to Rumpelstilskin, her brown locks spinning with her. She violently moved her hair out of her face and was breathing heavily. Rumpelstilskin felt regret settle at the pit of his stomach. The one girl he truly _loved._ _Where did love come from? _ He thought. "You don't have anything to say. No smart remarks, deals, or dearies." Rumpelstilskin was taken aback by her harsh tone and words. They cut through him like a sharpened blade.

Rumpelstilskin came towards Belle and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she just inched away. "Belle, I was trying to protect you." He ignored all the blurred faces around him. He could only concentrate on Belle. She swatted at his attempts to calm her.

"NO!" She screamed at him. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Her chest was moving rapidly up and down during her gasps. "Don't touch him, don't every speak to me. Just stay away from me."

"Belle-"

"STAY," Belle whispered the final blow. It was enough to kill him. "Away."

* * *

When Rumpelstilskin reached his home, he rushed up to his room. Well, he at least tried. Malcom, his drunk excuse of a father, had a flask of gin in hand and stared at Rumpelstilskin. He was swaying back and forth and had a hard grip on the table, trying so hard not to fall over and faint. "What are ya doin here, standing, there?" He pointed roughly where Rumpelstilskin was. "Fight me, boy. Or are ya a coward?" Malcom hiccupped. Rumpelstilskin stood straight and didn't move or respond. "DID YOU HEAR ME, BOY? FIGHT!" He charged towards Rumpelstilskin. Normally, he would back out, but not today.

Rumpelstilskin shoved his father to the floor. He was so sick and tired of everything. Belle was his sanctuary, his saviour. Now that was gone. His beacon of light in his world of hatred was gone. Rumpelstilskin started to punch his father and beat him with his fists as hard as he could, even when he screamed for him to yield. "NOW WHY WOULD I STOP, _PAPA? _YOU NEVER STOPPED WHEN I BEGGED, BEGGED, FOR YOU TO STOP!" After all his anger was out of his body, he stared at his father's bloodied face. He stepped away in horror. His father coughed and blood fell onto his chin. He wiped it off.

"It's amazing, Rumple, how much havoc you can cause." His father got up and stumbled over to the sink. Before he could wipe his face off, he fell and landed hard. Rumpelstilskin rushed over his father who was out cold. He hauled his father on his shoulder and dragged him to the sofa. No one knew that the rich man that goes by the name of Malcom Gold was a drunk at home and abused his own son. Rumpelstilskin placed a towel under cold water and washed away the blood and placed ointment on the cuts that _he _delivered. Rumpelstilskin never considered himself a violent man, but what he did, that was cruel.

_No, he deserved it._ Rumpelstilskin's body was slightly trembling as he washed off the blood on his arms and placed the towel to wash. He sat down on a chair, parallel to his unconscious father and placed his head between his hands.

He only had a couple of months to:

1\. Make amends with his father

2\. Win back Belle's heart

Before he went off to college.

* * *

Peter was so anxious, he only had eyes for one girl, Tiger Lily, when he asked her out to a dance. Sure, he asked out Wendy on a date, but this was so much different. He had made sure that he got roses that were light pink, Wendy's favourite colour, well he assumed that girls liked light pink. Peter was a nervous wreck and he just didn't know what to do. He wanted to crawl under a rock and pretend that he didn't exist, that way, he wouldn't have to ask Wendy to escort to the dance.

Peter made sure to slick back his hair and dressed in his best suit. Wendy loved classy men. Wendy Wendy. Wendy. He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. He could say it all night and never grow tired of it. He thought of her blonde locks and how they adorned her porcelain doll face. Her face was unblemished and was just, perfect. Peter was about trembling and wanted to get this over with. _What's wrong with me, I'm Peter Pan and I never fail. _

When Wendy opened the door, Peter smiled and offered the flowers. She gasped and just stared at them. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. He waited for her to respond. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "This is the part where you say yes." Peter offered.

"I can't." Wendy said. "I have my cousin to take." He could tell by the way she squirmed a little that she was lying.

"That's bullshit. I don't believe you for one moment. You don't have any cousins here in Storybrooke. Don't lie to me, Wendy." He snapped at her. Did she have someone else on her mind? She better not!

"It's happening so sudden, Peter." Wendy sounded tired.

"What do you mean so sudden? It's not like I'm proposing marriage." Peter snarled. Girls were complicated. They want to be with you, but they can't come to a dance with you because of their silly little feminine minds. "Do you not like me or don't want to do date me because if you don't please say so." Peter couldn't believe her hesitation and the blush at her cheeks. Damn him for thinking about her beauty right now. _Snap out of it, Peter! _

"Peter, you don't understand." Wendy pleaded. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise and frowned. "My father doesn't approve of you! I'm sorry. Good night." She closed the door softly.

Peter's shattered into a million pieces. This is why he wanted to stay a little boy forever. He didn't to have a care in the world or have his pride damaged. He didn't want to fall in love and have his heart broken. Peter ran away from the Darlings' porch and threw the flowers away from him, as if it was poison. If Wendy couldn't suck it up and love him for him, than what was the point of dating her?

_Wendy who?_ He smirked.

* * *

_Abigail or Snow?_ Charming thought as he lay in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, with nothing better to do. He almost called Snow, but then stopped himself. Ten minutes later, he called her, just to see how she was doing, but it went straight to voicemail.

Abigail. She was so kind and sweet, always considerate of his feelings. She made sure that he was okay and always found a way to make him laugh. She didn't push him and never pestered him about wanting to be a couple, but there was Snow on the other hand. Who he enjoyed her fire and loved being around her. He felt like another half of her heart, but he just needed a break. Charming felt like he was in a box, trapped and alone. No matter how many times he had tried to get out, it never worked.

Charming looked over at his phone, laying all alone on the bedside table. It was telling him, 'Charming, pick me up and call the girls." But who would he tell who he wanted to be with and who would he tell it wouldn't work out? Charming sighed as he lay on his side, staring at the phone. He got up and ruffled his hair. Then, he picked up the phone and scrolled until he found the right name. He was about to press call, but he wasn't sure how to break the news to this girl.

"Hey, Abigail, can we talk?" He asked. He didn't even remember to mention that it was him or if it was a good time.

"Sure." She said. "What's bugging you?"

"Look, I can't do this. I can't be in a relationship with you when I still love Snow White. It's just not fair. You're a great girl and a hell of a kisser." She giggled. "But I'm not ready to move on." He replied. There was silence on the phone. "Abigail?"

"It's fine." She croaked. "I've seen the way you look at her and I can't stop that." He was about to apologise again, but she interrupted him. "David," it hurt to hear his real name, "If you love Snow, go after her. Don't chase after the wrong girl."

"Thanks, Abigail."

"What are friends for?"

He hung up after a minute and then called Snow. Straight to voicemail again. "I know you're listening, Snow. I'm sorry I hurt you, but listen to me. I don't want to be with Abigail, I explained that to her, I want to be with you. I love you. I would scream at the top of my lungs to the world. I can't spend another day without you. I may put on a smile, but I'm hurting inside. If you love me back, give me a sign." He paused and then took a deep breath. "Remember what you told me when we started dating? We would always find each other no matter what. I still believe in that. I love you, Snow White. If you don't love me, don't tell me anything, but if you do, give me a sign." He hung up the phone. All he could do was wait for a sign or just accept the fact that Snow doesn't love him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, it's been awhile. Feel free to boo at me, I deserve it. I've been in a slump recently and then school and exams got in the way. I've been so busy this year! I hope you enjoy this long chapter! I'll try and increase the length even more later on if I can! Thank you for the favourites, and follows! A thank you to Lunalove25, KarenWriter, Grace5231973, and for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Don't worry, the whole chapter isn't angst! All of it is some fluff and happy endings!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Snow wasn't sure anymore. She had lost so much this year and what for? It made no sense. She lost Charming to some girl named Abigail, plus their relationship as friends were destroyed because of his dishonesty. Why were people so corrupt? What did she do to deserve all of this? She recalled Charming saying that if they were lost, they would always find each other. She used to believe that, but not anymore. It was just a pile of rubbish along with the other sappy romance things he told her. Like he loved her. That stung the most and Snow felt her heart shrink. She tried to stay connected with people, tried talking to Emma, Belle, even Regina! But all had their own problems to worry. She really wanted to go to the dance with Charming and be swept off her feet. But who was she fooling? Those dreams were reserved for little girls.

Snow sat down on the bus and just stared out the window. Her throat was aching and she looked faint. Her skin had paled even more than its pale white complexion. She leaned her head against the cool window and watched buildings and cars roll by. She stiffened when she noticed, through her peripheral vision, that someone had sat beside her. She didn't bother to look, but she could tell that the person was young. She bit her lip really hard and felt a small drop of blood. It tasted salty and warm. Snow wiped her mouth quickly and tried to act as if no one was on the bus home, but her.

"Can I ask you something?" She felt the terse tap on her shoulder, but Snow didn't want to look. She closed her eyes, not ready to face what was next to her. She didn't need someone asking her to the dance. She didn't need a comforting friend. No matter how selfish she sounded, she needed Charming. No, she _wanted_ Charming. She sighed when the person asked again and pretended not to notice. She just wanted to go home and lay down on her bed. Why did Abigail have to come? _Why did I push him away? _She thought. She let one tear fall and brushed it quickly away. She felt a shake on her shoulder and she turned in fury.

"WHAT?" She shouted with rage. She noticed people looking at her and she softly apologised. They went back to their phones and newspapers, or whatever they were doing. She looked at the person sitting next to her and gasped.

It was Charming. He wore a suit that was very elegant and smelled fresh, as if it had just been recently laundered. His hair was slicked back and he was holding not a whole bouquet of red roses, but just one that was beautifully wrapped with a white ribbon. He stared into her eyes and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?" Snow took a deep breath. She felt her heart swell and eyes fill with tears.

She wasn't sure whether to say yes or no. _If I say yes, I get Charming back. I get to have him and he can have me. We can be a couple again, but he cheated on me, (sort of), with Abigail. Even though she's a nice girl, or at least seems like it, how can I trust him with my heart again? I don't need it broken. _Snow took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "If I say yes, I want you to promise me something." She paused and trembled from the sobs racking her body. The bus seemed really empty. "I want you to be true to be and tell me if you don't want to continue. I love you, Charming, I really do."

There was a silent pause. Snow noticed the bus had stopped, but she didn't care. Charming looked down at the flower and then up at her."Snow, you're the only girl I really ever loved. We go together."

"Then yes." She croaked. She threw herself into Charming's arms and laughed and cried. She felt a tap on her shoulder and stared up.

"I hate to break this touching moment up, but you kids need to get off." The driver told them. The whole bus was desolate, only containing them and the bus driver. She nodded and her cheeks went red as Charming held her hand and lead her off the bus.

* * *

_Emma was shocked when she heard that Killian had been in love with her since sixth grade. She sat down again and looked out towards the horizon. How was that possible? Had he really loved her or did he just want to impress her? He was a well known heartbreaker, why should he trust him? She remembered the rules to well of a heartbreaker's game. You can flirt, laugh, and have fun, but the first one to fall in love, loses. Emma didn't need her heart broken again. Why had she ever brought up the idea of bringing up her secret? She didn't expect him to go so deep. _

_Killian wasn't the kind of guy that was very deep, or at least to her. He just seemed like a one time date and that's it, or maybe a couple of times. After the date, Emma thanked him with a peck on the cheek and headed home, unsure of what to say. She couldn't bear to look back at Killian because she knew that she had heart his heart. Shattered a part of it. Or maybe all of it. _

Emma woke up and stared at her alarm clock. It was so early in the morning, no one in her house would be awake. Emma leaned over and reached for the phone on the beside table. She squinted at the bright glare of the phone and pressed on Killian's name. She heard the dial tone until a voice was heard on the other line. "Hello?" It was a bit slurred, as if he had just woken up from some hazy dream.

"Killian, are you awake?" Emma asked. She felt stupid for asking, but hey, it was early.

"No, love. I just happen to be sleep talking on the phone and magically answered." Killian remarked. He chuckled a bit before Emma spoke again. God, she loved hearing his voice. He was just so, aggravating, yet hilarious at the same time. Emma didn't know what to do. She wanted to be back on the boat, and talk to him more. It was definitely more romantic than talking on the phone at two in the morning.

"I just wanted to talk about our last date. When we were on the boat," Emma tested. She heard a breath, but no answer. She continued. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about you saying that you loved me since sixth grade." No response. Just more silence. Emma felt embarrassed and ashamed that she ever brought it up. She was humiliating her sort-of boyfriend. "It's just that, um, is it true?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Answer the damn question, Hook." Emma snarled. She hoped that if subtly was going to get her there, it would be bluntness.

"Yes, it's true. I've loved you since I was in sixth grade. Alright. I love your golden hair. I love your fiery temper. I love your kind side. What else do you want me to say, Swan?" Killian sounded furious. _He had a right to be. I just made him admit his love again for no reason. Why did I ever ask him?_

"Because, I've been thinking. Would we ever be a "thing"? I kind of love you too." Emma was overjoyed that Killian wasn't here to see her blush. She could feel the heat on her face even though her room was chilly and she knew that her cheeks were scarlet. "Could we be boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, would it work out?" Why did she always say the wrong things?"

"Are you asking to be my sweetheart, love?" Killian's voice was full of glee. Emma wanted to punch him in the gut. She wasn't good at relationships. Only Neal was the one to bring out the little miss sunshine in her in their relationship._ But Neal is gone._ Emma thought solemnly. She cleared her throat.

"I supposed." Emma gave a low growl, just to intimidate him. Killian just chuckled and laughed, "Of course, _sweetheart._ Why did you call me? Did you miss my charming demeanour or my wonderful skills at speech? Or both?" He asked smugly. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're my boyfriend, you have to get use to me calling you." Emma took the phone from her ear and then pressed end call whilst Killian was protesting a bit loudly for her tastes. She giggled and then placed the phone on the table before going back to sleep.

* * *

Wendy was dreading to go to school. She heard insults about her all day, calling her a cheat and a liar, and other deplorable things that she didn't even want to think about. Peter's friends, that were the infamous Lost Boys, kept taunting her and tried to avoid her all day long. Peter wasn't there when they had classes together. Wendy played with a dark blonde curl and tried to ignore all the girls who had been vying for Peter before, especially Tiger Lily, who was more like a snake than a flower. Wendy ran a hand through her hair and tried to concentrate on the task ahead of her.

The truth was, it wasn't that her father didn't approve. He wasn't fond of Peter, but that didn't mean he hated him. She dated much more boys in the past that were worse, but she was afraid. He had a perfect gentleman in mind for her and she hated it. Her father was bent on making sure that she went to the dance with this boy. She didn't even bother to learn his name so she called him Mr. Prim and Proper. He was highly educated and in favor of Mr. Darling, her father.

When it was time to leave the school, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Wendy turned and felt a hard slap against her face. She saw Tiger Lily, all content. Wendy had had it. She had dealt with this far too long. It was time this git learned what happened when she pushed to hard. She could handle Tiger Lily's insults and annoying voice that pestered her at every corner, but slapping her and taunting her? She was just asking for it.

Wendy lunged into Tiger Lily and knocked her to the ground. She noticed a miniature crowd gather around as she punched Tiger Lily one time and then grabbed a bunch of her raven black hair. She forced Tiger Lily to look at her, but her brown eyes were avoiding Wendy's blue ones. "LOOK AT ME! IF YOU TAUNT ME ONE MORE TIME OR SLAP ME, OR MENTION ANYTHING PETER AND ME, YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

She felt two arms drag her off Tiger Lily. Wendy struggled even though it was hopeless. She probably in a load of trouble and bit her lip. She could feel the tears on her face. What kind of monster had she become? She felt the arms unravel from her waist and turned to find Peter, looking catatonic. Like he simply didn't care. Even his eyes, which were gateway to the person, were empty. "Just stop, Wendy. That's enough." He went to help Tiger Lily up and then he left, just like that. Just like a ghost.

Wendy's eyes were wet and her skin was a tad blotchy. She stared at the students were either shocked with their mouths wide open, laughing, or whispering into ears about what happened. Wendy felt the heat in her cheeks and a blush spread out. She backed away, but felt like a deer in the headlights. She wished that only an adult saw this and gotten into trouble. This was much worse than any punishment she could have received. Wendy heard the laughter and loud whispers muffle as she backed away and then turned. She tripped over someone's leg and landed chin first into the pavement. Wendy got up and ran as fast as she could.

She was almost home when she ran into a body. She looked up to find her younger brother, John, who was younger by two years or so, yet he was taller and broad shouldered. He stared at her with concern. Wendy burst into tears and buried her face into her brother's chest. "I'm sick of it, John, I'm sick of it." He brought his arms around his sister's frail figure and then cradled her.

"I know, Wendy, but look on the bright side. You're almost done with Storybrooke High. You will be gone and then you can have a fresh start. The one without Tiger Lily or _Peter Pan." _Wendy cried even harder.

* * *

Michael brought up Wendy's dinner that night, but she barely touched her food. She just toyed around it with a fork. She heard the door bell ring. Wendy had some hope, but she knew it would be crushed beyond oblivion. She ran down the stairs and then the door opened. It was just another business associate of her father's. It wasn't Peter Pan.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with school! Anyways, more angst, sort of! Guess you just have to read and find out! Don't worry, they'll _eventually _get their happy endings! Also, there is some Scarlet Beauty in this chapter, but it only serves for the purpose of the Rumbelle storyline. I'm sorry Scarlet Beauty shippers, but I'm a hard-core Rumbelle fan. I will not ship Will and Belle together and I really hate Will because he messed with Rumbelle. I watched "Skin Deep" last night, and my love for Rumbelle grew even stronger. Rumbelle is the final ship, so I'm sorry Scarlet Beauty shippers. Thanks for the favourites and follows, I can't believe I have so many! **

**Lunalove25: Thanks for being so supportive! I will fixt the feels, but not until I destroy them all! ;) (All authors love to do this.) **

**PercabethSkyewardClace13ore: I'm so happy that you love my story and make you smile! **

**Grace5231973: I know that most people, except Snow, will not take Charming back and don't worry, Wendy's sadness will end soon! **

**Eniluap12: I'm glad that you think my story is funny! Thank you so much for the review! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Belle wasn't sure if what she was doing was right. Part of her heart ached as she lay her head on top of Will Scarlet's chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _I have to move on from him. He broke my heart into a million pieces. He had resorted to fighting with the lowlife, Gaston, and I know what happened between him and Milah. He cheated on her. _Belle still felt something burn in her heart, as if she was cheating on Rumpelstilskin, but she knew that it was over. Will Scarlet placed a kiss on her forehead and then asked her, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing." Belle looked at the time and then made a move for her backpack. She couldn't face Will because he probably looked very offended right now, but she needed to clear her head. "I have to go." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she left his house and started to walk home, pulling her coat around herself. Belle stared at the fading sun and oncoming stars. She couldn't believe that she felt uncomfortable, with her new boyfriend. Will has been nothing but kind to her. He didn't cheat and lie to her.

Belle fastened her pace when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. The amber eyes. The hair. The confident like gait. She knew who it was and she just wasn't in the mood for dealing with him. Rumpelstilskin walked faster, to match her pace, but Belle ignored him. She focused on the pavement ahead of her. She didn't have time to worry about him. The year was almost over, then she would never have to see the imp's sorry face again.

She bumped into a figure and grunted. She landed on the pavement. Belle saw a hand in front of her and looked up to the owner. Rumpelstilskin stared at her with a mix of worry and sadness, but she couldn't afford to fall for that façade, he didn't deserve it. She smacked it away and got up on her own. Then, she brushed her pants and pushed past him, not acknowledging the hurt look on his face. She felt the tears coming, but she bit her lower lip until it hurt. Belle would not give into her selfish desires, she would remain strong, like the hero always does when faced with a dilemma.

Rumpelstilskin appeared in front of her once again. Belle stopped and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Belle, just give me time to explain. Please." He pleaded with her. It was quite unusual to see him pleading, because usually, when he struck deals, the person wanting something was pleading for Rumpelstilskin to actually look at their case. Belle rolled her eyes and stared at her watch. It was nearly seven and she had to be home soon, or at least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"Alright, you have five minutes to explain," Belle murmured as she looked at her watch, setting the timer. She looked at Rumpelstilskin and gave him a stern look, waiting for his response. His skin was blotchy, as if he had been crying, but why would she care? She was with Will, not him. His eyes were red and there were some dark circles under his eyes as if he had been losing sleep.

"Belle, I'm sorry I resorted to fighting with Gaston and not telling you what happened between Milah and myself. Yes, I did cheat on her, but only because you came into my life. Belle, she was cheating on me a long time ago, with Hook, before he became so infatuated with Emma Swan. I didn't bring it up because I was...a coward." He sighed, as if the word had punctured some part in his black soul, somewhere he didn't wish to go. "I wanted to hold onto her because, she had been my girlfriend for so long, how could I end a relationship like that? We ended it long before I actually talked to you. Belle, you are an enigma that I could never answer, but I want to be with you." He took her cold hand into his warm one. Belle felt a large lump in her throat. She blinked rapidly and tried not to make eye contact with him, but her eyes roamed back to his. She didn't care that his five minutes were almost over. "Please, come back to me. I promise I'll be a better man. You've changed me in every way. I don't want to be the beast I was before. Please." He whispered that last word. Belle wiped her eyes as quickly as she could. She didn't want the tears to come out. Rumpelstilskin used his thumb to wipe a stray tear. She didn't pull away from him.

"Rumpelstilskin, I forgive you for what happened, but," She couldn't face him. Belle didn't want to tell him that she had moved on. She wanted to tell him that he would be alright. In fact, no matter how much her brain denied it, Belle's heart wanted to let her know that it was okay to jump into Rumpelstilskin's arm and take him back, but this wasn't a fantasy, this was real life. "I'm with Will now. Will Scarlet. I'm sorry, but I'm happy with him."

"Belle, please-"

"Rumple, I'm sorry. We can be friends, but no more. Will Scarlet hasn't lied to me or done anything wrong, yet." Belle's heart hurt so much that if felt like lead. She wanted to melt away and pretend that she never met Rumpelstilskin, but how could she? He changed her in so many ways. At first, it was learning how to deal with him, she couldn't help it that she _fell_ in love with him. She stared at her watch. It was a minute past seven. His five minutes were already up. "Goodbye." Her voice broke.

She rushed past him and covered her sobs with her hand as Rumpelstilskin called to her. She ignored him because she knew that if she turned, she would run right into his arms and take him back, but she couldn't do that. She was Will's girlfriend, not his. Not anymore.

* * *

Belle cried in bed that night. She kept tossing and turning, but just couldn't fall asleep. She had been dating Will for about a week or so. He had already asked her to prom and it was this Saturday. A large part of her heart was protesting against the idea of having Will take her to the prom, but what could she do? Belle certainly couldn't take Rumpelstilskin. Not after what happened, even if she had forgiven him for his lies.

Belle let her tears take her into a deep sleep, hoping that she would get some kind of serenity from escaping this world.

* * *

_Her mother was sitting at the foot of the bed. Belle looked up and felt the warm tears slide down her cheek. She hugged her mother tightly, not believing that she was there. Her mother had died from cancer three years ago. Even though Belle learned how to live without a mother, she wanted her mother to desperately be here, in her time of need. "Mama, what are you doing here?" _

_"I want to help you, sweet girl. I've missed you." She said, her eyes warm and protective. _

_"I've missed you too." Belle took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. Rumpelstilskin, my former boyfriend, lied and cheated on another girl while consorting with Gaston and, he was starting to transform back into the beast that he was. I've forgive him, and I desperately want to go with him to the prom, but I'm dating Will Scarlet now and going with him. I just don't know what to do. My heart screams Rumpelstilskin, but my mind screams Will." Belle felt her face grow warm and a blush spread across her pale cheeks. "It sounds silly coming out of my mouth." _

_"Belle, not at all. Parents are meant to help their child in their time of need. Love, I will only tell you to do what feels right. If you really want to be with this Rumpelstilskin, then go ahead. It's your heart, but if you feel as if you can't go back, then choose Will. Just remember, that your happiness comes first. I will not tell you whether your heart or mind is right, that's for you to decide." Her mother replied in a soft, soothing voice. _

_Belle didn't feel much reassurance, but felt as if she could make the decision, now that she had a fresh pair of ears to listen in. "Thanks. I love you, mama." She whispered. Her mother's mouth moved, but no noise came out. Belle felt her eyelids grow heavy, as they descended upon her. She felt a kiss, before the world vanished from her eyes. _

_She knew what her decision would be._

* * *

Robin had a bouquet of roses in his hand as he walked over to the house of the girl he was planning to ask to prom. Marian. As much as he wanted to ask Regina to be his beloved, he had an obligation to Marian. he just left her so suddenly. He just had to keep her happy for this one event and maybe, he hoped, she would just let him go. Robin felt horrid for thinking this, but it was true. Marian had been his girlfriend for too long, he had only broken up with her because of Regina. The beautiful, sardonic girl with black hair and big brown eyes that shined. He tried to keep his mind from roaming to her, but just couldn't.

He used the knocker to rap on the door and the door opened to reveal Marian in an old t-shirt and messy jeans. She smiled as she closed the door behind her and tried to peek behind his arms, which were hiding the roses. "No peeking, Marian, it's not fair." She giggled. Robin pulled out the roses a second later and she acted surprised as he handed the roses to her. They were tied in a red ribbon, her favourite colour. He wished that it was a black ribbon, _Regina's_ favourite colour. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

She nodded and then hugged him. _Traitor._ His gut kept telling him, but after this, his attention could go to Regina, right? She went inside and then Robin hurried home, but knew that Regina was standing there, on the way home. Robin turned and he could see Regina's sad brown eyes. Robin wanted to tell her everything, but Regina just stared at him. "I swear that it's just for prom. Marian has-"

"Been your girlfriend for such a long time. I realise this, Robin." She walked to him and placed a hand on his arm. "You feel as if you have an obligation to her, which I don't understand, but if you do, you do." Regina sighed. Her lip was starting to tremble. Robin wanted to pull her into his embrace, but now was not the time.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

"Robin, when you're done bouncing back between girls, let me know." She said. "Regina?" She turned. He pulled her and kissed her. Not caring that Marian would see. She could complain all she want, she got what she wanted. Regina returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled away, Robin swore that he could see her cheeks turn red. "Alright, just don't keep me waiting too long." Regina disappeared and Robin took a deep breath.

He felt something smack him from behind and saw Marian, breathing heavily from behind. Robin felt instantly ashamed. He picked up the flowers, but Marian just came closer. "What was that about? Why were you kissing her when you asked me to the prom?"

"Marian, I just-"

"No, Robin, tell me the truth. I don't want to hear a damn lie." Marian said, her voice was filled with coldness. Robin regretted his decision quickly. He should have just asked Regina. He should have just put all romantic memory of Marian aside. He never should have let his past affect the future.

"I love Regina. I feel the need to ask you to the prom, because you've been my girlfriend for so long." Robin said, grabbing her arms and forcing her to face him. She jerked away.

"Take someone else. I don't want to be your obligation. Why don't you take, Regina?" Robin reached for her, but Marian jerked away. "I'm not your second just because you don't the courage to ask Regina, you bastard."

Marian stormed away and Robin looked at the flowers that she had left behind. There were petals that had broken off and Robin felt guilty. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Robin headed to the park where he and Roland always played. There were leaves scattered everywhere. He smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered that Roland, Regina, and he had jumped into the leaf piles that they made. _Regina_. Robin opened his eyes and threw the flowers as far as he could. He ran to them and jumped on them until all the delicate, red petals had broken off and were scattered across the forest floor. Robin punched the tree until his knuckles bled. He kicked it and stubbed his toe, but he kept punching it.

The outside world faded from his vision and it was just him and the blood stained bark of the tree. He felt someone jerk him back. Robin panted and felt the perspiration run down his back. He was let go to face the large man-boy that was Little John. Robin looked at Little John who shared the same solemn expression. "Marian and Regina aren't worth the pain, Robin." He pointed at the tree that took his beating and saw the dark red blood on the bark.

Robin couldn't hold himself together anymore. He collapsed into Little John's arm and burst into tears, not caring that he looked utterly ridiculous. Instead of making fun of him, Little John wrapped his arms around Robin, like the sort of friend/brother he is, and let Robin cry his heart out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter? I know, it's short, but I just felt as if everyone deserved it. It's Darling Pan centric and it fixes their relationship, but I tried to make it realistic as possible. Enjoy! 42 favourites? 71 follows? That's amazing! Thank you so much!**

**PercabetSkyewardClace13ore: Thank you so much for the review! I hope this update will somewhat sustain you! **

**Lunalove25: I understand that Rumple turning evil was hurtful against all Oncers, but I kind of like him being evil, it can be a gateway to rebuilding Rumbelle. I hope this chapter fixes your feels! There's no Rumbelle because that was a huge portion last chapter. **

**JadeIron: I'm glad that you love Rumbelle and will go down with this ship! As will I.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Peter hadn't tried to approach Wendy again, but he really wanted to. He wanted to be next to the sweet girl who had helped him with Felix through their time together, but how could he? _At least I'm not asking Tiger Lily._ Peter thought as he sat on the swing and though to himself, ignoring the little kids who kept asking him "kindly" to get off the swings. So what if they brought their mummies and daddies to complain to him. He wouldn't care. He felt a little kid nudged him and Peter turned to face him, "If I get off this swing, they'll be a monster that will come and eat me alive. He is dark and has scary eyes, and he eats young children, like yourself." The little boy ran screaming from him and Peter chuckled to himself. Why can't everyone stay like that?

He eventually got off, (when he felt like it, of course), but still couldn't get the Darling girl out of his head. That's what was so bad about growing up. You start falling in love and then you decide that maybe it wasn't a good idea, and then you can't stop thinking about them day and night, and next thing you know, you're committed to them. Peter's favourite time of life was during childhood. Sure, he had to live in an orphanage, but who cares? All the kids where great there and close together. Sadly, he would be kicked out soon because the caretaker knew that no one was willing to adopt Peter.

He sighed remembering his first adoption appointment.

* * *

_He was just a little boy of seven. Miss Nancy knew the sort of troublemaker that Peter was, but the boy had an angelic face that shined and was very fun to be around. All the other children his age adored him, but Peter was never rude, he even made a group of boys to play with, by himself. He never let the sadness envelop him, in fact, he enjoyed not having an adult constantly on his back. _

_Then, Mr. and Mrs. Gleeson came, and they were looking to adopt him. Peter stayed up that whole night. He didn't want to be adopted, he would either go with his parents or no deal. He saw their photos. Brown hair and grey eyes, average looking family that looked as if their children would be their life. They already had three children, why add another to the family? _

_On the day of the adoption, Peter made sure that he dressed up in his finest clothes, but stomped them in the mud as soon as he saw the car pulling up. While the adults were talking about signing papers, he noticed the little girl, sitting there. She had honey brown hair and a sweet, innocent look upon her face. He made sure that whilst the adults were still signing papers and talking, Peter snuck up on her and dumped all the worms that he found down her dress. She shrieked and started crying, running to her parents while Peter disappeared behind the chair where Mr. Gleeson was sitting. _

_"Mama, someone poured worms down my dress!" She wailed. Peter placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the oncoming giggle. Then, he got up and took the fishbowl on a window sill and dumped it all over the fat Mr. Gleeson. He shouted in surprise and got out of the couch. Miss Nancy had a hand over her mouth, in shock, and looked around for the culprit, but they both knew who it was. _

_"PETER, come here!" Miss Nancy screamed. She scoffed as she brushed the dirt off of Peter's nice clothing. She was red in the face, but Peter felt ashamed instead of happy, he really did like Miss Nancy. _

_"Is this the child we were supposed to adopt?" Mrs. Gleeson asked in her shrill voice. Miss Nancy nodded, unable to speak. The woman came to the table and tore up the paper, after she dragged her husband and daughter away from the orphanage. _

_At least he wouldn't have go to with people who had sticks up their rears. _

* * *

Peter reached his adoptive family's home within ten minutes, during the time in which he recalled his first adoption appointment. Sure, they weren't his real family, but they were relatively close, in a way. At least, they tried to get to know him, but Peter didn't want for them to be his parents, he wanted his real ones. He opened the door and saw Melanie, his adoptive mother, ready to greet him at the door. She had a wide smile across her face. "Peter, there's someone here to see you."

Melanie led Peter into the living room where Wendy sat on the couch, stiff and with a straightened back that became even more straight then Peter could fathom. Melanie left, knowing that this was his "girlfriend" in a way, or at least, that's what she called it. He never really talked to his adoptive parents, it's not like he needed to. Wendy sat up, her breathing increasing and her hands were fidgeting with the folds of her shirts.

Peter wanted, _needed _Wendy to leave. Why was she even here if her father didn't approve of him? He just crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Wendy, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Peter, we haven't exactly been talking for a while now. Erm, I've talked with my father and told him what an amazing boy you are. Truly, you've made my life, interesting." She smiled, but Peter pretended that it never happened. "Look, I'm sorry over what happened, but I was wondering if we could be on speaking terms again? Please. Peter, you were such a great friend before all this romance drama came along."

"Friends. I really like that word." Peter said, softly. He was surprised by his own response. He expected to be callous and send Wendy on her way, but the year was almost over, he didn't want to stay mad at her forever. He knew that he couldn't do that. "Alright, do you want to go to prom, as friends?" He asked her. He cocked an eyebrow and Wendy couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. AS friends." Peter noticed that the last words came out strained, but oh well. If she wanted to regain his trust, she had a long way to go. _Friends is a good start. There's no messy love in there. _Peter reassured himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Belle felt her stomach churn due to the stress. Today, she would tell her decision, on whether she could forgive Rumpelstilskin and move on from Will. It broke her heart to think about any possibilities. Will would be crushed if she chose Rumpelstilskin because they were originally going to the prom together and he made her so much happier after Rumpelstilskin had broken her heart. Rumpelstilskin would just be upset and even more crushed. She felt as if she would lose either way. At times, she felt as if it would just be better to go with none of them. If it caused her so much heartache, going with none would be the wise one.

She kept rethinking her decision. Will. Rumple. Will. Rumple. Will. Rumple. Those names kept swirling inside her mind. It felt as if two ropes were currently tugging on her, trying to pull her in their direction, but their strengths are equal to one another. She spotted Rumple and Will, glaring at each other. She took a deep breath and walked over to them. They smiled and looked back at her. Belle sat down. "I wanted to say that it's not my intentions to hurt anybody. Will, I don't think I can go to prom with you. You are such a great man, and I respect that. You helped me so much, but my heart just says no." He didn't burst in an outrage, but there was a deadly silence. His eyes showed hurt, but he nodded. "Rumple, I still love you and you still mean the whole world to me, but I won't go with you either. You hurt me so much many times and-" She paused, feeling a large lump in her throat. She didn't want to go on. She quickly rubbed her eyes. "I just don't see any trust. I've decided that I'm going with no one. I think it's just better that way." The boys didn't see anything.

Belle pushed her chair away and walked out of the cafeteria and headed to her locker, where she wouldn't have to face them. Her decision hurt her so much that she wished she could just melt away. If only Rumple never lied, if only it was Will that was involved in her love life. Belle pulled out her books for her first period and headed there. At least she made her decision now.

* * *

Killian had it all. He had Emma Swan as his girlfriend now. He couldn't believe his luck. She use to love Neal and only had eyes for him, and now, he was the apple of her eye. Prom was this weekend and he couldn't wait. He didn't remember feeling like this. He couldn't because all the other girls that he use to go out with meant nothing until now. Emma Swan, the girl whose heart had finally melted. He sat down next to her in the cafeteria and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. "Where've you been?" She asked.

Killian pulled out some flowers that were freshly picked from his neighbour's garden. She smelt them and then placed them on the table. "Tha-achoo!" Emma sneezed. He looked startled as Emma pushed the flowers away. "Sorry."

"I hope you aren't allergic, love. I spent an awful amount of time picking those for you." Killian laughed. He looked at the flowers. Some of the petals had fallen and now sat on the table. He brushed the petals off the table and onto the floor. "I can't wait for this Saturday." He said, placing an arm around Emma's waist, she stared at him with a cynical look.

"You mean you can't wait to make out with me this Saturday." Emma corrected. She nestled her head into Killian's chest. He smiled.

"What's the difference, love?" He told her which actually made her punch him. He grunted, but continued to laugh. Killian played with the blonde strands of Emma's hair and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe his luck. He felt as if his mind kept annoying him. As if he was one of those fresh, new lovers that was utterly obsessed with his significant others. Maybe he was, but he now knew how they felt. He didn't care.

He let go of Emma when he heard the bell. "I don't want to let you go, love."

"Too bad. I guess you'll get to see me at lunch." Before departing, he kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She playfully slapped his shoulder and went on her way. Killian went to his locker to grab his books and he couldn't believe what he saw standing in the entry way of the main office. His heart stopped and he wanted to go up and see why he was here. After all that happened, why did he have the right to come back here? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't meant to be. Killian tried to calm himself.

Neal. Emma was over him, wasn't she? If they greeted, it would just be as friends, it's not like Neal would try to weasel is way back into Emma's affections. Besides, he might have met another girl or maybe he was seeing her as a friend to surprise her. Either way, Killian wished he would go. He took a deep breath. He really didn't want to be the overly jealous boyfriend. Emma hated those kind of men.

He heard a squeal of delight and saw Emma run straight into Neal's arm and he kissed her on the top of her sun kissed hair. Killian closed his locker door and headed to his first class, acting as if it didn't matter. If that lad thought that he could just waltz back in here and take Emma, then it's obvious Neal hasn't met him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back. It's been a busy school year, plus I'm really starting to lose interest in this story and fast. I think I'm starting to move on from fanfiction and I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I don't know what to do yet. At least, I can try to finish this story, It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'll try to update more often since it's summer! Thanks for all the favourites and follows, it's truly amazing how man this story has! **

**OverTheRainbow: Don't worry, I'll finish the story and yes, it's implied that Killian will ask Emma to the prom! Captain Swan is endgame in this story! :) **

**Amy: Here's the update! I'll try to do it more frequently! :) **

**Grace5231973: I didn't make Neal the bad guy because he was such a great character, it would be an injustice to do that! I made Belle choose no one because I believe either way, it would be too predictable, but Rumbelle is the end product. :)**

**Lunalove25: Thanks for the review so much! I will finish this story and I'm glad that you encouraged Belle's choice. I won't demonize Neal because he is such a sweetheart and it won't be fair. Plus, I have other ships that I need to rebuild after I destroyed them. ;)**

**andria: I'm happy that you look forward to reading and more, and Emma and Neal won't be getting back together. It's just that people wanted more Captain Swan, plus I thought this would be great for their story arc in Rainy Days. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Emma felt warm and safe in Neal's arms, she couldn't believe that he was here. Emma kissed him on the cheek and Neal smiled. God, she missed that smile. She missed seeing him, ever since he moved away. It broke her heart to have that one last kiss with him. Emma kept reliving her old memories of her and Neal. Their first date. Their first slow dance. Their first kiss. Emma stopped herself. _I'm with Kilian now. Neal is just a friend. _Tonight, she would spend the night with him because he was only in town for tonight or so. Neal had come back because he really missed Emma and she was okay with that.

Emma wasn't normally the one to stress about what outfit she would wear, but it was important to her tonight. Neal was her first love, she wanted to give him something to remember. Even though she was fully invested in Killian, he would always hold a tiny shard of her heart. Belle, Snow, Regina, and Wendy were all on her room, judging the outfits she was trying on. They all had varying opinions. "Emma, I don't think a tight fit dress is what Neal wants. I mean, it might rekindle." Regina paused, but Emma knew what she was talking about. She wasn't much for tight fitting, sexy clothes anyways.

She was about to change when she heard phone ringing. She walked over and looked at the caller ID. Killian. She shushed everyone and then answered, placing the cool phone to her ear. "Hey, Killian. Is everything alright? You seemed a bit upset today." Emma started. At school, Killian seemed out of sorts. Normally, he was cocky, happy, and sarcastic, but today he seemed introverted and worried. Emma could cut the tenseness with a knife. Perhaps there was a twinge of jealously in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, love. I saw Neal today." Emma froze. Her palms were sweaty, but she wiped them on the dress she was currently wearing. "Are you still a thing? I mean, do you still have feelings for him?" He asked. Emma sighed. She didn't like overprotective and crazy jealous boyfriends, but Killian did a good job of not acting like one of those assholes. She chewed on her lip as he went to explain that he saw her hugging and that he trusted her.

"Killian, I'm over Neal. Tonight, I'm going on a date, and I use the term lightly with him. It's more like to catch up. I mean, he's only in town for the night or so and I missed him. Calm yourself, just friends." She explained, feeling silly and blushing a bit. Her heart fell, mostly by the fact that her boyfriend thought she was untrustworthy, but just friends hurt with Neal. Then again, she made herself get over it. She kept repeating that she was with Killian, not him.

"Alright. I have on tiny request, though. Don't wear anything sexy for him." Emma burst out laughing, feeling her cheeks grow warm and red. "That's for me only."

"Goodbye, Killian." She hung up to a haughty boy laughing like crazy. She placed the phone down and then went back to changing clothes. She wore a blue dress and a black leather jacket. "What do you think? I mean, I want to look nice for Neal." Everyone weighed in their opinion.

"It looks nice, Swan." Regina said, apparently growing bored with her outfit choices. Wendy, who never talked much, said that it looked magnificent. Belle said that it was a good style for her and she looked stunning, but Snow looked perplexed, as if she disagreed. Snow pursed her lips and squinted at the outfit, as if she was some world-renowned fashion designer. "Snow, if you squint any harder, your eyeballs will land on her dress." Regina remarked.

"It feels like it's missing something. It looks great on you, Emma, it's just, it doesn't seem to ring true with the date. As if, it's not _the _outfit." Snow said, getting off the bed and walking over to the closet, shuffling through her clothes.

"Then what's your idea of _the_ outfit, Snow?" Emma asked. She asked what Emma wore on her first date with Neal Emma wore her favourite red leather jacket, a dark grey tank top, jeans, and knee high brown boots while Snow searched the closet and pulled them out. Emma went to change and went she came out, everyone smiled and nodded. Emma tied her curly hair into a pony tail.

"Now that's _the _outfit." Belle joked and all the girls burst out laughing. Emma looked in the mirror. It was the exact representation of the first date with Neal. Emma sighed, feeling a bit of sadness in her heart, thinking of what could of been, but she pushed it out of her mind. It was the heartbreak of the past that influenced her thoughts. This was her style, this was what suited her, not some sexy dress or some poufy, innocent look on her.

* * *

When she met Neal at the café, he smiled and got out of his seat to hug her and then pull her seat back. Still a gentleman. "You look amazing, Emma. I remember that outfit from our first date night." Neal said. Emma chuckled, even though she could hear the longing in his voice, as if their was an old spark, waiting to be become a renewed flame. They ordered coffee and while the waitress was getting it, Emma talked to him about everything.

"Killian sounds like a great guy, and I'm happy that you have him. You deserve someone like that." Neal said. She didn't realise that she was rambling about Killian, from his sea blue eyes and dashing black hair to his cocky, yet sweet attitude. Emma bit her lip and thanked the waitress when she came to break the silence with fresh, hot coffee. She took a sip and then set it down on the table.

"Have you met anyone?" Emma asked, ecstatic to now hear about Neal's life rather than continue to ramble on about Killian and how he asked her to prom and such.

"I've dated a few people, but I can't really settle on one. They just don't suit me. I feel as if something's missing. I don't know. I tried to be serious with a few girls, but our relationship lasted for about three weeks. My longest girlfriend stuck around for about two months." Neal said. Emma placed a reassuring hand on top of Neal's.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you." Emma told him and that was true. The day he left, she felt as if her heart would never heal. As if she was the only girl for him and he was the only boy for him. The first couple of months he was gone, Emma felt this constant jealously follow her, as if a girl would try to date Neal and he would accept, forgetting all about her.

"But, I don't want just any girl." He said, looking as his coffee, avoiding Emma's gaze. He took a deep breath and looked up. "I want you." Emma froze. "I know that you're with Killian and he's great, but I miss you, Em." She shuddered at her nickname for him. Only Neal would call her Em. Emma could feel a small lump forming in her throat, but she used the coffee to swallow it down. Neal took Emma's hand in his. "I miss you so much. Every girl I dated reminded me of what I left behind."

Emma already knew what she was going to tell him. There was just no contest. "Neal. You were my first love and a part of my heart will always be dedicated to you, but I'm with Killian now. I love him. He means the whole world to me. I've moved on from you, Neal. Part of me will always love you, but Killian is what I want right now." Neal looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Emma took a shaky breath and allowed a tear to fall. He brushed it away. "Neal, you'll always be in my heart, but you're now a friend, and a really good one. Don't waste this relationship on what has been and what could have been. There's a girl out there for you, but it's just not me." Emma finished.

"Thanks, Emma. At least, you didn't lie to my face." He said, smiling and Emma smiled back.

After the coffee was finished and tossed out, they went to the park and laid under the stars. Emma and Neal lay right beside each other, but didn't hold hands. Instead, they just pointed out stars and made shapes by using the other's hand to draw it out for the other to see. Emma felt as though this night was perfect. It reminded her of her first date with Neal.

* * *

_Neal had laid out the cliché checked red and white blanket with a basket filled with sandwiches, sodas, and chocolate. Both inhaled the food as fast as they could. When Emma got to the chocolate, she eat it as fast and messy as she could. Neal laughed when he saw a smudge of chocolate on her nose. He wiped it off and then licked his finger, which had warm chocolate and Emma pushed him. "Gross!" She was clutching her stomach, nearly dying of laughter. _

_Eventually, they settled down to watch the stars that came out. They pressed their glasses together which made a 'clink' sound and then gulped as much as they could drink. Emma stared in awe at the night sky. It looked as if someone had thrown a blanket across the world with beautiful twinkling, tiny jewels for human to gaze at its beauty. Neal found Emma's hand and he squeezed it. Emma leaned forward and kissed his forehead. __"You see that star?" He gently lead Emma's hand to the star, it was large. "That's the North Star." _

_"I know that, Neal." She told him softly. There were some kids playing on the playground and one more couple somewhere within the park. She gazed into his eyes. _

_"But it's not as bright as your eyes." She rolled her eyes at the cliché line. Neal hoisted himself up into a sitting position and then played something on his phone. It was a slow, romantic song. He got up and offered his hand to Emma, who raised an eyebrow. He gave her a pleading look and she accepted the outstretched hand. His hand that wasn't holding hers was wrapped around her waist and Emma placed her other hand on his shoulder blade. He kissed her on the lips. It was warm and soft, not demanding and fierce at all. _

_After, Emma rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt warm and safe in her arms, something she can't say that she was always. Neal rested his chin on top of her head. That night was magical. Emma didn't feel as though she had to be an ice queen. The ice encasing her heart had melted all away with Neal's gentle touch. _

* * *

When the date was over, Neal started to walk back to his hotel. He would have to leave tomorrow, but he sorely missed Emma. He missed kissing her brow and feeling her head rest against his chest, but her words kept replaying in her mind all the time. He didn't want to stir drama for her, he only wanted what was best for her. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. "Sorry to bother you, mate. I'm Killian." Neal placed out his hand to shake it and introduced himself.

"Look, if you're here because you think that I had something romantic with her-"

"I saw what you did. You missed her and you brushed her cheek when she was crying-"

"Hold on a second. Look, she told me that she as in love with you, Killian. So don't put this bullshit on me, saying that I was here to steal her back. She told me straight and I wont' try to interfere." Neal felt defensive around him, but made himself cool down. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean it like that."

"Can I just ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Treat her like a queen. Give her what she deserves, what I couldn't. Most of all, if you truly love Emma, tell her everyday and trust her. She knows what she's doing." He left Killian standing there as he walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to demonize Neal, because it's not right, plus there are other ships that need help to be rebuilt. I left Captain Swan and Snowing just fine. I will finish the story because it's not right to leave it unfinished when so many of you are wanting it to be finished.**


	17. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**It really breaks my heart to be telling you all that I've lost inspiration for this story and fan fiction in general. I don't want to give you all hope that I'll update when in reality, I just don't want to update it anymore. The letter goes in depth about my reasons why and if you wish to read it go ahead. For those who do not wish to read it. Rainy Days is up for adoption, if you would like adopt it, please PM me. I would feel so much better knowing that it wasn't entirely abandoned. On to the letter. **_

_**I was first introduced to fan fiction back in 2013. I fell in love with it and soon was writing my own stories. It's been quite an adventure for me, to see my writing develop so much. I loved reading all the good reviews and enjoyed the criticism. It was my crutches to writing and it will ALWAYS have a special place in my heart. I was so overjoyed and happy to see each and every review given to the reader, a new favorite, a follow, (I'm still shocked at the many favorites/reviews/follows I get for my writing), and how many people added me to their followed/favorite authors list. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story, favorite, followed it, or even took time in the day to read it. It warms my heart to see so many people supporting this fan fiction. I wish I had the inspiration to finish it, but I've moved on from fan fiction. I prefer to write original works/fiction now. I can't stop it. I want to thank you all for joining me on this adventure, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for reading my works and such! I love you all. **_

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

_**Witty Lady **_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! So, I've decided to finish this story because I felt guilty if I wouldn't. Plus, all of you deserved an ending to this story. I hope you enjoy the ending! I would like to give an especially big thank you to lunalove25 because they have supported me so much and helped me with some chapters! I dedicate Rainy Days to everyone involved in this story! Your reviews and love for this story made me want to finish it! Thank you again! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Emma twirled around in her long white dress. Snow had convinced her to wear it. She wasn't regretting it so much anymore. Normally, Emma would have opted for her red leather jacket, a tank top, jeans, and her boots, but tonight, she felt so beautiful. Her heart felt so much lighter that Neal had accepted her new relationship. She could finally move on from her first love, and for that, she was so grateful. A small part of her heart would always belong to Neal, that part, she couldn't deny, but this, this was more than enough for now.

Her dress was floor length, sparkly, (unwilling chosen by Snow, once again), but it hugged her hips well, the cuffs made it look as if she had angel wings. her blond hair was down, and in waves, flowing down her back. She had little white roses pinned in her hair, almost like a crown. She stared in the mirror. Emma Swan was no longer the ice queen, who pushed everyone away, all because of someone who had left, who had to leave. She was this girl, who had grown, and learned to love and trust again. Now, she would get to spend her prom with the man she loved most and her best friends.

Belle burst into the room, wearing a yellow dress, that looked sort of like a ball gown. Her hair was pinned up, and her lips were red. Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled. "You look lovely, Emma." She marvelled, coming into the room to gawk at her. Emma twirled around once more, feeling really pretty. She felt as if she was acting like an airhead, but Belle just laughed.

Snow, Wendy, and Regina had stopped at door, all looking amazed at the beautiful swan standing right in front of them. She felt like a swan. She couldn't believe that all these friends had come from Mrs. Sparrow's class and the fake baby project. It was amazing how many of the relationships were resolved just for the sake of each other. She had heard every story, going through their ups and downs.

Regina and Robin made up, a night before, when they finally stopped letting Marian bother them. Snow and Charing, well, everyone knew that they would never be apart. They were two halves made to be a whole. Wendy and Peter, they were still being friends, but it was still nice to see them together. The only one who didn't have someone by her side was Belle. Emma noticed how sad Belle looked, despite the fact she denied so many times that she wasn't. Despite the fact she used her warm smile to hide her pain. "Hey, I'll join you guys downstairs, alright?" They nodded. "Wait, Belle, come here, and close the door."

Belle closed the door. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Emma wasn't normally the comforting type, but here she could make an exception. She opened her arms and embraced Belle, who tried so hard not to cry. The petite girl was trembling, as if she was ready to break down into tears. Emma made Belle look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just worried about seeing Rumple there. I really messed up, didn't I?" She sniffled.

Emma shook her head. "Belle, you're an amazing girl. I'm sure Rumpelstilskin will come around, alright? And if he doesn't, it's his damn fault, not yours, alright?" She nodded. "Don't let this ruin your night, please don't."

* * *

Peter's jaw dropped when he saw Wendy glide down the stairs. His heart was hammering inside his chest and he felt as if his heart would shatter. Wendy's hair was tied into an intricate braid, and her dress, it was beautiful. It was light blue, her favorite color, it flowed around her, making her look like a goddess from a story. The light blue lace sleeves made her stand out. All the other girls faded into the darkness, only Wendy stood out to him. He came to her, offering a hand. She looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected for Peter to extend the olive branch.

"Peter, I-"

"You look beautiful, Wendy Darling. Shall we?" He said.

"Wait, first you wanted to be friends, now this? Don't play with my heart, Peter Pan. I'm not in the mood." She said, glumly. Peter would rebuild their relationship, but only if she put in the effort as well. He realised that it wasn't just tonight that made Peter fall head over heels in love with Wendy. It was the little things. Her beautiful eyes. Her smile. Her kind heart. The way she always put others in front of her.

"I want to rebuild our relationship." He said. He couldn't admit that his heart was breaking without her. He had tried so hard to block her out, now, it was time to let it go. It was time for the boy who would never grow up, to grow up. "But only if you put in the effort as well." Wendy looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe how mature Peter was acting.

"Well then, let's rebuild our relationship." She took his arm and led him outside, leaving Peter quite surprised at her boost in confidence. He quite liked a girl who had fire.

* * *

When they were at the prom, Belle noticed how many people had showed up. Boys were dressed in tuxedos, some in better condition than others, their hair slicked back with gel. The air was filled with cheap cologne and strong scented perfume. She sat down at a table, drinking some punch. She wasn't in the mood to dance. She had danced a bit to fast paced songs, but otherwise she sat down for the majority of it and watched the other couples and kids. She heard the scrape of a chair on the floor and turned. It was Ruby.

She was wearing a short red dress, that hugged her figure. Her black high heels made her look tall and fierce, as well as the red highlights in her hair. Belle had to admit, she didn't know Ruby very well, but Ruby still was a friend she hung out with after school sometimes. "Hey, Ruby."

"Why aren't you dancing or enjoying yourself?" Ruby asked. When Belle didn't answer, she continued, "Look, I know what happened between you and Rumpelstilskin. I'm not going to play the blame game here. It's your problem, but this is prom. Just put that aside. How about you come dance with me and Victor?" She winked at Victor, her date, who had waved at her. Belle giggled at Ruby's flirtatious behaviour. She reapplied her red lipstick and grabbed Belle's hand, but she didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm just not in the mood." Belle said, wishing that she didn't feel so horrid. Wishing that she could just feel happy, without the pressing matters of Rumple, Will, and Gaston all weighing down on her heart and mind. If she could, she would erase this year, wanting a fresh start. Thank God it was almost over.

"Listen, Belle, if Rumpelstilskin loves you, he'll come back. This is one of your last nights here, do you really want to spend it feeling sorry for yourself? You don't deserve that." Ruby said, looking at her with large eyes, almost begging for her to come dance. Belle smiled, unable to remain upset for long.

"Alright, I'll join you." Ruby walked on ahead and Belle gained her composure, by taking deep breaths.

She started to walk when she heard a familiar voice. Her heart stopped and she turned around, feeling a wave of emotions crash down on her. Rumpelstilskin. "Belle. You look, so beautiful tonight, like a fresh rose." She didn't say anything, Belle was quite literally in shock. She couldn't move or breathe. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she would melt to the floor if she moved a single step. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have kept secrets from you and I should have been more open with you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Rumple, I-" She wanted to say yes. Her heart begged her to say yes. She finally decided it was time to listen to it. Damn her logical thoughts. Slowly, but definitely would she put her trust back into Rumpelstilskin Gold. "I forgive you. I just want to start over."

"Then let us." He said. He gave a mocking bow. Hello, dearie, I'm Rumpelstilskin. And you are?"

"Belle." She said, smiling, placing her dainty hand in Rumpelstilskin's. "Belle French."

Rumpelstilskin pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Fireworks exploded. Her heart was thudding and she was sure that Rumpelstilskin would feel the same. It felt so natural, his lips on her soft ones. Having her body pressed up against Rumpelstilskin's, kissing him, it was magical. It was like Fate itself wanted them to be together. "Do you believe in love, Belle French?" He asked, his forehead pressed up against hers.

"I do, Rumpelstilskin, I do."

* * *

Emma placed her head and stared around the dance floor, with her head on Killian's chest. Belle and Rumpelstilskin had their foreheads placed against each others, eyes closed, in a lover's embrace, dancing slowly to the beat of the song. Regina was being spun by Robin, looking completely happy with him. Wendy and Peter were dancing really fast around the couples on the floors, who were shooting glares that them. Wendy was laughing hysterically as Peter kept spinning her. Snow and Charming were dancing slowly, mesmerized by each other's eyes.

Now it was time for her fairy tale ending. Normally, Emma wasn't much for stories, she was a realist. But tonight, it really felt like a fairy tale. In her white dress, looking like a princess out of story book, dancing with her beautiful boyfriend, with his tousled black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and lovely tuxedo. He stared at her and kissed her. "I love you so bloody much, Swan. You know that, don't you?"

"Love you too, Hook." She said. He leaned in, brushing her blond hair back, melding his lips against hers, making the kiss long, passionate, and loving. She looked up into those blue eyes again.

She couldn't believe all of this happened because of a fake baby project.

* * *

**A/N: It's all over! Thank you for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
